As Fate Would Have It
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: In order to make sure his fate is sealed Draco must win over Potter's girl. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. My version of events that take place in books 6&7 and movies 6-8.
1. Part I:  Facts, Life and Home Truths

Prompt: Hermione is dating Harry, and Draco has to win her over because he's a veela and she's his mate

Prompter/beta reader: rayleejane 

**Part I**

Staring rather ominously into the dying embers of the fire situated in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco Malfoy was looking as brooding as ever. From his hand hung a letter from his mother, he had just been informed that he had come of age and inherited the veela blood from his maternal Grandfather. He was most unamused by this development.

Pansy pranced into the common room and launched herself unceremoniously onto the blonds' lap, scaring the boy senseless. He quickly pushed her off with such force that she fell on the floor, the only thing cushioning her fall was her bottom. He proceeded to stomp up to his Head Boy quarters slamming the portrait with unnecessary force. He was in a bad mood, to say the least

At the same moment in time in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was slaving over a Defence against the Dark Arts which incidentally was due in 2 months. Unbeknownst to the Head girl, her boyfriend was sneaking up behind her ready for a sneak attack. Seconds later a shrill scream could be heard emitting from said girl as she jumped at least a couple of feet in the air.

"Harry!" she scolded him while swatting his wayward hands. "I was trying to do this essay. Do you know how complex…" she trailed off as Harry tuned her out trying to cop a feel.

"Oi, you two!" Ron shouted at the unsuspecting couple. "Get a room, would you? I don't fancy seeing you guys go at it right here." Hermione in turn laughed and continued to swat Harry's hand away, resorting to a protego charm being erected around her being. Ron laughed at Harry's dejected kicked puppy look and continued to talk with Seamus and Dean.

Tomorrow was set to be a rather interesting day for all.

* * *

><p>Wiltshire, at this current moment, was a miserable place to be. Sitting in her chair in the largest drawing room, Narcissa watched as her husband began pacing up and down the length of the room. It seemed he was far from happy with dissolving the wedding contract made between the Houses of Greengrass and Malfoy. She sighed happily, knowing that something good was going to come from Draco inheriting the Veela blood.<p>

"What the bloody hell are you so happy about, dear?" Lucius turned to his contented wife. "Our son could die if he doesn't find his mate. Or worse still, he could pick a mud-" his sentence got cut off when he spotted his wife's very stern and angry glare. He felt like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't you even start." Narcissa warned glaring at her husband. "You know the wizarding world is dying out. And as much as I hate to admit, and believe me I do, muggleborns –not mudbloods, my dear husband- are the best option for our bloodline to be carried on. And I know just the one who can handle and match Draco in every department; wit, intelligence, sarcasm and anything else you can come up with husband."

Having realised who his wife was referring to, Lucius quickly blanched not even bothering to cover up his worrying. "But the boy despises her very being." He said weakly, knowing that it wouldn't be enough. Not with the Veela blood coursing through his heir's body.

"Oh and I suppose him droning on about the girl every summer shows that he hates her." Narcissa replied flatly. "Our son wouldn't shut up about Hermione Granger, even if we Imperio'd his tongue to stop talking. And what's that saying: The more a wizard likes a witch, the more he pulls her proverbial piggy tails and talks of her."

Blanching even more at the truth of this 'saying', Lucius huffed and sat down on the chaise lounge, watching as his smug wife walk back to the kitchen for a nightcap. How the Dark Lord ws not scared of his wife's Slytherin tendencies was beyond him.


	2. Part II: PDAs, tantrums and dreams

**Part II**

Sitting forlornly at the Slytherin table the next morning, Draco reluctantly spooned eggs and bacon onto his plate. They lay there staring up at him for some time before he gave up, picked his fork up, and fed himself. His silent, sulky behaviour caught the eye of his best mate and roommate, Blaise Zabini.

"Malfoy, what's up with you?" he said after he gulped down a rasher of bacon, washing it down with warm pumpkin juice. "You've been sulky and unusually morbid since last night. Pansy wouldn't shut up about it this morning."

"Blaise, man, leave it." He mumbled as his eyes subconsciously landed on the Gryffindor table, eyeing out Potter and Weasley. The war had ended, and he had been somewhat obligated to drop the name calling. He would now stick with last names. What he **did **notice was that Granger was nowhere in sight, his blood grew hot and his brain started to work overtime.

Pushing all negative thoughts aside he stood from his breakfast and began to walk towards the doors. The doors suddenly opened revealing an ever present and smiling Head Girl. She calmly walked over to the Gryffindor table only to stop behind Harry and drop a kiss on his cheek and sit next to him. This public display of affection irked Draco and sent his blood pressure soaring, unchecked jealousy crept up onto his face.

Draco stormed out of the hall, his exit drawing unwanted attention. Meanwhile, back at Slytherin Blaise was contemplating as to why his best mate was so angry after seeing the awfully romantic scene between Potter and Granger. That had happened for the past two or three months, everyone was used to it. Meanwhile, Pansy was latching onto the closest, most unfortunate, male Slytherin in her reach. Theodore Nott, the poor sod.

Draco, after storming through the dungeons, found himself standing before the Slytherin portrait and whispering the password quietly. He had a free period during the beginning of the day, which he chose to spend in the isolation of his private rooms. He needed to analyse the feelings – no, the thoughts- raging through his mind and body. He wanted to do that in silence.

That hope was shot to hell and back when three swift knocks resounded throughout his room quickly followed by girlish giggles. Astoria Greengrass, he noted. '_Ugh,'_ Draco thought to himself. '_Why am I so repulsed by her?' _Astoria, the youngest of the Greengrass sisters, was tall, lean and relatively attractive. Her long blonde hair was usually held up by a deep green ribbon, she looked very much like a fallen angel. His blood pumped stronger to his brain, '_she's not the one for u,.' _ the veela in him whispered in his ear.

"Nghh" Draco mumbled into his pillow, raising his head long enough to mutter, "Go away." The only response he received was an angry huff and heavy stomps fading into the distance. Falling into a sleep filled with dreams of a faceless, yet extremely gorgeous creature, he could be found several hours later by his friends, smiling in his sleep.

Theodore Nott, a scruffy, brown-haired Slytherin boy, jerked Draco awake. Lazily opening one eye, icy blue clashed with brown, and somewhat of a feral growl emitting from Draco's throat. That's when he realised he was awake. Shifting on his bed, he realised he had a rather prominent issue. Glaring at Nott, Draco got up, temporarily forgetting his problem and, with utmost dignity, walked to the bathrooms.

Stepping into a rather cold shower, Draco relieved himself with images of the faceless -this time brunette- beauty floating across his eyelids. The coiling sensation in his lower back and stomach indicated that he was about to reach his climax. Groaning heavily into the misty air, his seed filled his hand.

This was definitely going to be a long year.

Walking down the corridors to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, he wondered who the mysterious beauty was; the one that plagued his dreams. As he strutted down the hallways he noticed girls swooning and giggling as he passed them, they'd continue doing so even after he threw them his fiercest glare. Being a Veela had its upside he wondered to himself as he paused his trek and retraced his steps only to stop before a beautiful blond Ravenclaw girl; sixth year he surmised.

The girl in question, Georgia Walters, was joyful from receiving the esteemed Head Boy's attention. Ignoring his inner Veela, Draco began his pursuit for his next bed partner. However, the moment he grazed her hand with the barest touches of his fingertips the girl was thrown down the hall. Growling ferally, Draco glared at the wall and mentally abused his Veela blood. He stalked off, decidedly miffed. What he hadn't realised was that a certain bushy-haired bookworm had been watching the whole exchange with interested eyes.


	3. Part III: Arguments and Amortentia

**Part III**

Several months later, a harem of girls thrown aside and a seriously convoluted fantasy later, Draco began to wonder what on earth was wrong with his fixation on the mesmerising mudblood. Draco, after storming through the dungeons, arrived outside the potions classroom; his Godfather standing rather ominously in the entrance. Unbeknownst to Draco, Professor Snape had been keeping an eye on him; he was the only other person who knew of Draco's … condition.

"Come in Draco." The Potions master drawled. "Losing sleep, I see." This earned the professor a lengthy glare as the blonde boy went and sat behind one of the desks.

The trio of Gryffindors along with Ginny were walking along the corridor toward Potions. Things had been tense between Hermione and Harry for the past two weeks. Hermione refused to be dissuaded from her studies, while Harry was very much focused on Quidditch and the upcoming game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They hadn't spoken or spent time together since their first real fight three weeks ago.

_Flashback_

Hermione ducked and dodged her way to the Gryffindor portrait hole, hoping that Peeves or Filch would not catch her. Whispering the password to a half slumberous Fat Lady, Hermione crept into the common room to find Harry waiting by a dying fire.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, a tone of slight worry and anger lacing his question. "You shouldn't be out this late."

Her head snapped back like she had been slapped, she wore an expression that smacked of rage and surprise. '' You know I'm perfectly adept at taking care of myself.'' she said in a voice that showed that she was sad for his lack of faith in her. ''What is this really about Harry?''

''All you do is study!'' he exclaimed '' If you're not studying in the library, Ron and I find you slaving away here in the common room. We hardly see each other.''

''Like you're any better!'' she said finally losing her patience. She was tired of being accused of over-working herself. There was worry out of love but then there is the type of nagging worry for no reason. ''Like you are any better, Harry! When you're not playing Quidditch, you're practising for a game which is ages away.''

The couple were now standing in a way that screamed fighting. Icy stares were exchanged; Hermione's finger twitched towards her wand before she turned on her heel and ran towards her private rooms.

Collapsing into the oversized armchair, Harry winced when he heard Hermione's portrait slam viciously loud. He sighed falling into a light sleep.

They had never gone to sleep without sorting out their differences.

_End of Flashback_

The sedated quartet entered the Potions classroom and took a seat. Ginny sat behind Harry, Ron and Hermione; she had taken her place in between Dean and Seamus.

Once the rest of the class filed in and took their seats the door to the dungeon shut with a dull thud. Robes fluttering behind him, Snape walked to the front of the room and turned around to his students with a flourish. "Today we will be making, what is considered to be one of the world's most dangerous potions, Amortentia." The class groaned as the Potions Master waved his wand to reveal the instructions on the board. "You will be working on this specific potion for the next 3 weeks. In between brewing this volatile potions there will be much theory. Copy down the instructions, and begin. I will place you in pair. Do not blow up the cauldrons."

_**Brewing time**__:__ 2 1/2 weeks_

_**Ingredients**__:__  
>12 Ashwinder eggs, frozen<em>

_2 oz. of belladonna essence_

_5 Veela hairs_

_1 rose (petals only)_

_1 cup of white wine, mixed with 1 cup of water_

_**Procedure**__:__  
>1. Put cauldron on fire. Add the cup of white wine, mixed with one cup of water. NOTE: do not add wine unless it is mixed with water! Will cause explosion. Stir counter clockwise for two minutes.<em>

_2. Slowly add the Ashwinder eggs. Bring to a slight boil, stir frequently until the potion is thick, and a sparkly blue colour. Stir after it turns blue for five minutes._

_3. Add the Veela hairs. Take off fire, and cover the cauldron. Let the potion sit for thirty minutes. DO NOT take the lid off of your cauldron, or the vapours you inhale will cause a Narcissistic-type complex._

_4. After thirty minutes, put cauldron back on. Uncover. Potion should now be a light yellow colour._

_5. Add one ounce of belladonna essence and half of the rose petals. Stir and let boil on low heat for one and a half weeks._

_6. Add the other ounce of belladonna essence and the other half of the rose petals. Stir, and let boil on low heat for one week._

_7. Take off fire. Steam will rise from the pot in heart-shaped swirls, and will be a mother-of-pearl sheen if brewed correctly._

Quills scratching against parchment could be heard throughout the room as the students hurriedly wrote down what was on the board before Snape scrougified it.

"Potter and Parkinson. " Snape began "Theodore and Brown. Mr. Weasley and Thomas. Ms. Weasley and Daphne Greengrass…. Draco and Granger." After the each student was paired up, there was no movement in the room; Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were glaring at Snape with deep hatred. "Get to it; we don't have the rest of the century." Snape growled. "And I expect a 3 foot parchment on the use of Ashwinder eggs in potions, with special focus on Amortentia. Also, a 5 foot parchment on Amortentia, and why it is strictly forbidden to produce it without a Potion Master's permission. Moreover, why has it been deemed an illegal potion by the Ministry."

Gauging Malfoy's reaction to the partnering, Hermione peered from underneath her lowered eyelids. The blonde boy didn't seem fazed or annoyed at being paired with the homely mudblood. Refusing to let this fact bring her defences down, she shuffled over to his desk.

Discreetly looking over to his potions partner; he nodded almost imperceptibly towards the supply cupboard. Both student rose from their respective places and made for the back of the room. They stayed quiet even as they collected the ingredients.

Not watching what the other was doing, they both reached for the belladonna essence. As soon as their hands came into contact, Draco felt his blood warm and his body inadvertently move closer to hers without any warning. This made the Head Girl jump, for she too felt an electric shock as soon as her fingers brushed his palm.

Glancing around awkwardly, the two students left the cupboard almost simultaneously thus bumping shoulders and getting stuck in the doorway. Their heads snapped towards each other, leaving little space between their lips as their nose rubbed against each other involuntarily.

Looking between his two best students, the Potions Master was beside himself with glee. By the hungry look that he spied in his Godson's eyes, the Head Girl was his mate. Resolving that he should pair them up more often, he watched as they walked to the desk and began cutting, mixing, stirring and working together in silence. '_That won't do.' _he thought to himself as he walked towards their designated desk.

''Ms. Granger, is there a reason that, while making such a complex potion, you are not consulting your partner?'' He drawled lazily with a reproachful tone.

''With all due respect, sir, we seem to be doing just fine without talking.'' She said as the potion stewed on the flame. ''I much prefer that he didn't open his mouth, anyways.''

A hurt look passed over Draco's face but was almost instantly replaced with a cool facade. The task of getting Draco to realise the know-it-all swot was his mate would be hard going.

For the rest of the lesson, nothing untoward happened. Hermione shot Draco a questioning glance. ''What are you looking at, Granger?'' he snarled under his breath as he felt her eyes burn into his skin. ''You seem to have tamed that beast on your head.'' This commented earned him a glare, he decided to elaborate. ''It looks less like a birds nest, more like a small bush.''

She huffed in annoyance as she called Snape over to inspected their potion and put it away, under lock and key.

Hermione could be seen in the library that same night crouched over a thick tome, one could only assume it was the Seventh year Potions texts. Looking to and fro between her parchment and the books her quill frantically danced over her parchment with practised grace. She looked over her opening paragraph, it read:

_Amortentia, an extremely strong love potion, does not really cause the person who drinks it to fall in love with someone, as it is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. It can only cause the person who ingests it to develop a powerful infatuation or obsession with the target. Amortentia is recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that its steam rises in characteristic spirals. The potion smells differently to different people according to what attracts them. _

**A/N: Updates might become more stagnant, Uni begins in a week.**

**Vyncie**

**xx**


	4. Part IV: Now They Truly Know

**Part IV**

"Do you want to tell us what the bloody hell has your knickers in a knot?" Blaise asked relatively calmly as Draco, himself and Theodore sat in the abandoned Slytherin common room in the middle of the night, two days after _The Scene._ They'd taken to calling it that since Draco refused to call it a storm out or show of emotion.

An eagle owl flew in carrying with it a letter that bared the Malfoy family crest. Draco sighed as he grabbed the letter from the outstretched leg of the bird who gave a happy hoot, indicating that he did indeed need a reply. Perching on the end of the bed, the bird began grooming and preening its gold and brown feathers.

Landing on his bed he summoned his writing tools and informed his mother that still had not found his mate. Whilst he was writing, the two boys looked over his shoulder with slightly confused looks marring their features. After finishing the letter and tying to the owl's leg, Draco sent it on its way after tossing the bird several treats.

''Draco, I swear to Mordred's rotting carcass. '' Theo began impatience lining his every word. ''I will Avada your arsenal if you don't tell us right this instant.'' The tone was calm and reserved, but Draco knew not to tempt Theo's level of patience. It was directly proportional to his lack of self-control. Draco heaved a sigh before summoning a book and holding firmly in his hand.

''Veela'' he said simply as his only responses were two very vacant and lost expressions. ''How much do you know?''

''They're bloody hot'' Blaise whispered wistfully. ''They are to mark their mate before a certain date or risk death. There also might be something about not forcing themselves onto their mate.''

Theo eyed the blond curiously before he started, ''What's the big fuss about Veela, Drake?'' his eyes bugged out alas the realisation hit him before the blond could answer. ''Slytherin's Staff! She's not going to know you're a Veela, mate. Have you found the fair maiden?''

''There is no 'maiden', Nott'' Draco replied in a snipped tone. He hated when his instincts were right.

A heavy silence filled the room. Blaise, then realised that Draco's Veela could have been triggered when he saw the public display of affection that same morning. Blaise had a niggling feeling that Draco's mate was a rather, asexual and bookish now, very fetching know-it-all.

Theo simply sat there silently, his mind's eye plotting a way to get the star-crossed lovers together. He wasn't put into Slytherin only because of his blood, he'll have you know.

Severus Snape sat in his quarters mulling over the important information he had gathered from merely observing. A swift pop was heard before an official looking scroll of parchment plopped onto his lap. Peering at it quizzically, he gave into the urge of opening it.

Reading it with a keen eye, his head snapped up as he made his way up to his fireplace. Green flames engulfed his person before he landed elegantly in Lucius Malfoy's study. The room was cold and detached, just as the wizard who owned it. Business like and no room for emotional attachment.

"Severus, dear friend." Lucius exclaimed from the unused fireplace sitting behind his desk. His crisp black robes shifted minimally as he turned around on his heel to face his long time friend. ''What news do you have on Draco's... situation?''

Taking a seat in one of the large stiff armchairs, the Potions Master chose to withhold the information he grasped until Narcissa made her way to the room the two men occupied. The doors few open and hit the walls softly as the Lady of the house gracefully entered the room. ''Severus.'' she greeted standoffishly. Quite aware why the death eater turned spy for the order was there. Her eyes then turned to slits as she analysed the man's face, thinking she might get her answers quickly. "Merlin let it not be a Hufflepuff." She whispered in disgust as a shudder ran through her body.

''Not a Hufflepuff.'' the Professor dully stated as the room filled with relieved sighs. ''But I think Narcissa might have an idea who Draco's mate is.'' He directed that last statement towards Lucius whilst watching Narcissa smirk and giggle rather girlishly in his peripheral vision.

A grunt and a sniff of resignation issued from somewhere behind the Lord of the Manor. Two sets of green velvet curtains wished opened to reveal a disgruntled looking Abraxas Malfoy and a haughty Leo Black. Two female figures were seen training up to the men in the foreground.

Celestia Black, with her sleek black hair glided over to her husband, ''Now, love. You knew this was to happen the moment when Cissy didn't inherit my Veela traits.'' This elicited another resigned sigh from the old man.

''Sweet Merlin, it's a mudblood.'' Abraxas Malfoy exclaimed. ''My grandson is doomed to marry a mudblood.'' His wife gave him a stern glare at which he promptly shut his mouth.

''Such a touching family reunion.'' Severus drawled sarcastically. ''And yes, it seems that Draco is still evidently unaware that his affections lie with the Granger girl.'' Lucius sighed as his wife failed to hide her smug and gleeful expression.

The morning came far too quick for Hermione's liking. The streaks of sunlight interrupted her mind's unconscious musings, causing her to groan and roll over. Her mind raced between classes and her relationship with her boyfriend. She still hadn't spoken to Harry, and he had been actively ignoring her presence. The atmosphere between the usually happy could was tense, to say the least. This made Hermione both jumpy and all too aware of others around her.

Getting up and gathering her clothes she made her way to the private bathroom where she indulged in a steamy bath. Her thoughts strayed to a certain platinum blond haired Slytherin. He was acting decidedly odd, and this disturbed the Head Girl to no end. She's find out the reason for his less than normal attitude, or she was the Gryffindor know-it-all swot Hermione Granger.

Making her way down to the Great Hall for a quick spot of breakfast, she observed the students bustling from their portrait holes. Sighing as she pushed the large oak door and glancing at her friends at the Gryffindor table, she allowed herself a reprieve from her thoughts.

Scratching quills could be heard throughout the second Potions lesson for the week. Snape had given them time to research and begin their essays. Hermione could be seen with her head down scribbling furiously whilst muttering to herself. Flipping through _Macavity's Book of Magical Concoctions_ she spotted the page which had information on Ashwinder eggs.

_Taken from those houses infected by ashwinders, snakes that arise when magical fires have been burning unchecked for too long, ashwinder eggs must be located and frozen before they burst into flames. After they've been frozen, the eggs become a valuable potions ingredient. The eggs encompass a variety of colours from dull yellow to brilliant red to stark white, all of which are liquid in appearance, resembling stained glass or marbles; on occasion, some have been known to contain more than one shade, and they take on a frosted coating once frozen. _

_Ashwinder eggs may be used in a variety of potions - such as warming balms, fire poppers, colouring fluids, and corrosives - and, in some cases, the colour of the egg, which determines its resulting internal temperature and strength, makes a difference while, in others, it doesn't. _

_Most often, the aforementioned eggs are used one of two ways: in colouring fluids or in corrosives. From the very beginning, Ashwinder eggs are naturally corrosive and dangerous, so they are easily moulded to fit the purpose of being used in such solutions; typically, they are diluted and used in cleaning products and are a great way to remove old paint or something of that sort. They are, however, occasionally used in coordination with erumpent fluid to produce some of the strongest acidic potions possible which should only be handled by expert Potions Masters. As for being used in colouring fluids, due to the wide variety of colours in which the eggs may be found, the eggs must first be placed into a cauldron of diluted erumpent fluid which has been warmed to a predetermined temperature and then allowed to melt. After this point, they must be mixed with a number of items, including a dash of belladonna and essence of mandrake root, in order to neutralize their inborn acidic nature._

Re-reading it, she summarised it succinctly. Happy with her work, she dusted off her parchment and placed the book on the vast bookcase lining the potion s dungeon. Tapping her lips in thought, she failed to feel the eyes of a certain grey-eyed Slytherin boy watch her every movement.

Blaise, who sat next to Draco, noticed the not so covert staring contest the blonde was having with Granger's back. Blaise's gaze held mirth and a kind of pity for his childhood friend. Granger was not going to go down without at fight, and that's not even thinking about Harry 'The Chose One' Potter; her boyfriend. At this thought his head snapped to the unusually cold couple, what was up with that? As Potter's hand made its way to Granger's lower back, who by k=now had made her way back to the desk. Blaise's gaze became heated at the thought of Draco seeing that small show of affection. He felt the atmosphere directly next to him sizzle with unbridled anger and Veela jealousy. Eyeing his friend carefully, he thought to himself that Draco still hadn't reigned in his Veela blood. A quick word with Snape could fix this problem.


	5. Part V: Of Jealousy

**Part V**

Feeling an insistent, burning stare boring in the back of her robs, Hermione swivelled around to catch Draco Malfoy staring at her rather intensely. Raising an eyebrow at Blaise Zabini, friend of the blonde, silently questioning why Malfoy looked so enraged. The dark Slytherin merely shrugged and shook his head at his friend's odd behaviour.

''What is it 'Mione?'' her messy haired boyfriend whispered into her ear the moment she righted herself.

''It's nothing'' she waved him off easily. He had been rather over-protective and extremely possessive the past few weeks. Strange considering they were still in a fairly large row.

The raven-haired boy turned around and his steady emerald green gaze met Malfoy's blazing pewter grey eyes. The platinum blonde sneered as his eyes turned from possessive and protective to mocking and arrogant. He broke the staring game only to rip off a piece of parchment and scratch something onto the parchment with his quill.

Whispering a quiet spell, the parchment began folding intimately as it flew towards Potter unknown o anyone else in the room. It landed in his lap softly; his movement to pluck it off his robes was almost imperceptible. _Scared I'm going to steal your mudblood girlfriend, Potter? She's not worth taunting my hands, much less my blood. It seems not even Granger can stand to have your hands on her person. What a laugh._

Harry grimaced as Hermione caught his attention straying from the book that was perched in front of them. He eyes eventually landed on the slightly crumpled note sitting in his lap. Gingerly snatching it from its comfortable position and read it swiftly, turning to glare malevolently at the Malfoy heir.

''He's not worth it.'' she mumbled under her voice. Harry nodded and turned back to the front. ''He's just being a prat, nothing new.'' She said more to herself than anyone else. She wondered what was with Draco's odd and constantly changing moods and attitudes. A visit to the library never hurt, books always had the answers. If not, she could simply consult Blaise Zabini. Strategies formed quickly in her mind as she continued her essay. She had already edited and polished the essay on uses of ashwinder eggs in potions.

Waiting until the last student exited the Potions dungeon door, Blaise Zabini cautiously approached the brooding Potions Master. Unable to find his usually silky tongue he swallowed rather audibly and opened his mouth. Although, before he could get anything in his Head of house and Professor interrupted his unspoken thoughts.

"Mr Zabini, you seem to be under a false pretence that I don't know of Mr Malfoy's… condition " Severus Snape drawled as he turned to face his third-best student. "In future, do try to conceal your ardent glares at Miss Granger and Mr Potter. Draco may have not noticed, but you'd do well to understand that I am quite observant."

''Professor.'' he nodded one to show he understood. ''He needs a potion. The air around him was crackling.'' He plainly stated, not beating around the bush. ''He can't control the Veela within him.''

The Potions Master merely nodded aloofly and dismissed the student; he retired to his study for a five minute reprieve between his classes.

Making her way to Arithmancy, Hermione noticed that the air about her was crackling. Whipping around, her hair fanning around her like an angel's halo, she spotted Malfoy strutting behind her at a safe distance. She found this weird, that and the fact that he couldn't touch certain females without bodily repelling them from his person. A thought passed through her mindful she banished it as fast as it formed in her mind.

Entering the Arithmancy class room she found that the only three seats that were empty were next to Slytherins. Two seats separated Astoria Greengrass, which was now being taken by her sister Daphne. She noticed Blaise sliding over next to the blonde Slytherin. She made a quick decision to sit directly next to Blaise even if it meant sitting next to the vile Malfoy. That way at least she could have a civil conversation with ONE Slytherin. Her plan was in motion as of the moment Malfoy sat his sorry arse on the chair next to her.

Confidently striding into the room, the Malfoy heir groaned the moment he realised he would have to sit next to the Mudblood and no one to converse with except said Mudblood. This class was going to be painful. As he walked dejected over to the seat he spied Zabini and Granger's head almost touching as they talked in hushed tones. Successfully stamping down the instant need to go and claim what was his-which it definitely not! - he schooled his features to polite indifference.

His front shattered amazingly when Blaise placed a hand on Her-Granger's lower back as they chortled quietly. He couldn't understand why he was feeling these weird things for a lowly mudblood. Ignoring the seeming cosy friends, he tried to focus on the equations and textbook that lay in front of him. His concentration began waning when he spotted his friend's hand squeezed Granger's; he seethed on the inside, wishing for the first time that his friend was dead.

Blaise having made a tenuous friendship with the know-it-all all Gryffindor Princess hazarded a glance in Draco's direction. What he found astonished him; Draco made no effort to hide his exasperation and jealousy. Whispering something in Hermione's ear, he watched and almost laughed. Draco might as well have Avada'd Blaise on the spot. The tension and jealousy hung in the air, a palpable force.

As soon as the bell rang Draco packed his things up hastily and almost ran o the door. All this was done with utmost dignity befitting the Malfoy name, of course. Shuffling to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons he wondered what was wrong with him.

Having a free period, which he thanked Merlin profusely for; he walked tiredly to his private rooms and flopped on the bed gracefully. The covers on the bed made a distinct 'poof' sound as he fell on it, passing out almost instantly. His dreams were again filled with the gorgeous brunette siren. He ensnared his senses and bundled his already emotion-addled thoughts.

This time, waking of his own volition, Draco found out he was inflicted with a raging case of afternoon nap wood.

Long year? No. Long day, was more like it. The longest year known to man and wizard kind, even more so.

**Part VI Teaser**

Draco's eyes grew wide as his eager owl dropped a familiar looking red envelope onto the table at breakfast on Monday morning. He feared to touch it for it might activate. The innocent elegant female penmanship smirked at him; it had the Black magic signature all over it. Hesitantly fingering it, he face paled further than thought possible as it unravelled itself and two angry female voices issued from it.

_DRACO LUCIUS BLACK MALFOY!_

_HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US, YOUR LOVING COUSINS, ABOUT EVERYTHING. IT WAS BAD ENOUGH HEARING IT FROM AUNT NARCISSA._

_(Aunt Bella refused to hear any of it, unless Rodolphus was up in arms with Uncle Lucius. quite the site.) _

_YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS. _

_On side note, daddy says to give he's greetings to you. You know how it is. _

_All our love,_

_Lyra and Cassie Lestrange._

_PS. Sorry if you received this during breakfast, daddy is going to talk to the old cost and transfer us to Hogwarts. Have fun, cousin._


	6. Part VI: Hogsmeade and Surprises

**Part VI**

That week passed as fast as a flobberworm could crawl on the floor. It was now the weekend and the boys had retreated to the Quidditch field for some rigorous training for the upcoming game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Sitting out by the lake, leaning on her tree she felt another presence somewhere. Ignoring her increasing paranoia, she went back to reading her book. Losing herself in the book she failed to realise a boy had slipped into the spot next to her.

Five minutes later Hermione felt a crick in her neck and swivelled her head to the left only to be met by a pair of obsidian eyes. She jumped a couple of inches in the air before landing rather harshly on her bottom. Holding a hand over her heart, she rubbed he chest soothingly, willing her heartbeat to calm down.

''Your wonderful boyfriend accosted me in the hallway.'' the voice drawled. She eyed his robes and her gaze roamed back to clash with his. She nodded for him to go on. ''Some dunderhead was under the impression that we were getting a bit too cosy during Arithmancy and chose to relay that to Potter. He was spitting blood.''

"Blaise" she said warningly, "never scare me like that. I'll bloody Avada you without a second thought if you do that. EVER AGAIN."

''Truce'' Muttered Blaise as he stared cross eyed at the wand pointed at his nose. ''Merlin's beard woman, how weren't you sorted into Slytherin. Gryffindor.'' he scoffed. ''That hat is quite clearly a fraud.''

''You, know, besides my 'dirty' blood? Nothing.'' she answered nonchalantly moving the wand from his nose. ''Actually the Damned hat wanted me in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. There was no mention of Gryffindor until I brought it up.''

Blaise sat there quiet for a couple of minutes trying to process all the intel he'd just been given. ''Does Potter understand not all Slytherins are evil?'' he asked after a rather long comfortable silence.

She blushed and shook her head, feeling guilty because she once had the same thought ingrained into her mind. ''It's a Gryffindor thing, Blaise. When have Slytherins, besides yourself, made nice with us?'' she asked as he only smiled in response, nodding his ascent.

For the rest of the afternoon they talked and sat in companionable silence without noticing a pair of silver grey orbs watching their every move. _Why am I even spying on them? _He asked himself. _**Not them. Just her. **_His Veela mind replied. _The question still stands: Why? _He shot back. _**Because she's our, and no one else's. **_The boy pushed that final thought to the recesses of his mind. He didn't want to the of the implication of that statement. Getting up, he walked off to the dungeons. He determined to spend the rest of his weekend holed up in his room. But first he'd send a letter to his mother.

Monday. The day that everyone -students and teachers- despised. It meant fun was over and reality set baker in for another five days. But this wasn't just any Monday. This start of the week would prove to change the course of Hogwarts life as everyone knew. What is Hogwarts without some drama?

Draco's eyes grew wide as his eagle owl dropped a familiar looking red envelope onto the table at breakfast on Monday morning. He feared to touch it for it might activate. The innocent elegant female penmanship smirked at him; it had the Black and Lestrange magic signatures all over it. Hesitantly fingering it, his face paled further than thought possible as it unravelled itself and two angry female voices issued from it.

_DRACO LUCIUS BLACK MALFOY!_

_HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US, YOUR LOVING COUSINS, ABOUT EVERYTHING. IT WAS BAD ENOUGH HEARING IT FROM AUNT NARCISSA._

_(Aunt Bella refused to hear any of it; Uncle Rodolphus was up in arms with Uncle Lucius. Quite the sight.) _

_YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS. _

_On side note, daddy says to give his greetings to you. You know how it is. _

_All our love,_

_Lyra and Cassie Lestrange._

_PS. Sorry if you received this during breakfast, daddy is going to talk to the old coot and transfer us to Hogwarts. Have fun, cousin._

Luckily, he had come down early and students wrestles yet to fill the hall. Only Blaise, Theo, himself and several other Slytherin seventh years overheard the disruption. Knowing that, he still blushed and silently cursed his blasted cousins. Strutting over to the other Slytherins, Draco sat opposite them and struck up a short conversation. Two minutes later he was again situated between Blaise and Theo while the two other Slytherins looked off into the distance, their eyes unfocused and dreamy. They had just been wandlessly obliviated.

A silver feathered eager owl swooped into the hall dropping several letters which Draco caught deftly. He realised the owl belonged to his Uncle Rambastan. One had the same female script as the howler which had self destructed and the other had the precise and imposing scrawl of Rambastan Lestrange.

Slowly opening the first letter, he found that his cousins had written him. It had appeared that the howler he had received was dispatched last Thursday night and was to be received the following morning. His eyes snapped us as a giggle of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students entered, directly followed by Granger and the two blundering idiots she called friends.

Dumbledor, sitting at the staff table, rose slowly just as the finally students took a seat and the Great Hall doors closed softly.

''Good morning, students and Professors alike. Usually I'd leave announcements for dinner, but as it stands it has come to my attention that we have two new students.'' The Great Hall doors opened slowly as he students turned to see who would enter with bathed breath. ''May I present Miss Cassiopeia Lestrange,'' A girl of average height, regal stance and long flowing straight black hair entered the hall. Her face void of emotion with only a slight hint of a smirk pulling at her lips and dark green eyes that danced with mirth. Her robes parted each time she took a step revealing a neatly pressed Slytherin uniform. Removing the offending robe, she sighed in relief and leaned on her left leg, bending her right; her right foot tapping impatiently on the stone floor.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued with the introductions. ''And Miss Lyra Lestrange. Of Slytherin.'' The students' eyes turned to the doors again, where a figure looking strikingly like her father. Long brown hair tied neatly with a silver and black ribbon, her brown eyes scanned the room in arrogance. The hand on her hip detached and grabbed the ponytail and let it sit on her right shoulder. Inappropriately high shoes adorned her fee; black knee highs covered her slightly tan legs. A few inches above her knew her skirt began, upon further appraisal underneath her school shirt she wore a green tank top.

''Bloody hell!'' Ron exclaimed in an awed whisper to Harry. '''Wasn't aware that Bellatrix Lestrange had daughters. Shame they're from bad stock.''

''These girls are the daughters of Rambastan and Stephania Selwyn.'' The Headmaster said. ''Well, on with breakfast then.''

No one turned back to the food; instead they bathed as the two girls gracefully walked in and made their way over to the Slytherin table. Lyra stood by Draco's left and Cassie on his right, he had a niggling feeling that nothing good could come for this positioning. The girls bent down, at first it looked as if they were taking their seats, only to leave twin red lips marks on Draco's cheeks as he blushed profusely. The hall of students just sat stunned into silence before the warning bell sounded and the rose from their seats to make for classes.

Transfiguration, with the strict Professor McGonagall, was held in a classroom filled with a smattering of students from each of the four houses. Many had dropped the subject due to the degree of difficulty and study need for N.E.W.T level transfiguration classes.

Deciding against arriving to classes early

"Sorry for the tardiness, professor." A familiar blonde Ravenclaw girl said as she took a seat next to the Lestrange sisters. "Hey, you two. Long time no see." She whispered as she took out her books and nudged the sisters playfully.

"Don't let it happen in future Ms. Darling. Today we will be working in pairs on an assignment that will take the duration of term." He stated in a monotone. "Make pairs, please."

The students shuffled but made no effort to find partners. Though it was blaringly obvious to the Gryffindor and Slytherin girls alike, that one girl was watched by every pair of male eyes in the class. Flicking her hair in an almost angelical way she got up off her seat and made her way to the middle of the classroom, basking in the glory of total male attention.

The Professor sighed when she realised she'd have to pair her students up. "Alright, fine." She began. "Hermione and Malfoy. Lyra Lestrange and Zabini. Cassie Lestrange and Pucey. Potter and Parkinson. …..Darling and Nott." He finished.

Lyra and Cassie eyed their childhood friend sympathetically. "Bollocks. You got stuck with the prat of Slytherin. According to Draco, at least." Cassie said shooting Professor McGonagall a nasty glare. "Even more so than our lovely cousin." Lyra confirmed laughing as Draco threw parchment at her head before he begrudgingly shuffled to Hermione Granger's desk.

Reluctantly she got up from her seat and trudged over to Theodore Nott, great prat of Slytherin.

"Malfoy." Hermione said dully to no one in particular as he took the seat furthest from her person. She was too tired to even bother to think of arguing with her Head of House.

"This assignment will be a test of what you have learnt in the past years. This will also encourage and promote inter-house relationships between all the houses involved in this class. Hopefully expanding to other relationships" She said as the class groaned out of total disapproval. "Begin" she boomed ignoring the complaints of the students.

"Malfoy, I don't bite." She said humorously. "Move closer, I think I have an idea of what form of transfiguration we can use for this assignment.'

For once, he did as he was told and scooted closer as a blush overcame his cheekbones for the second time that morning. This intrigued Hermione to a tee. "Malfoy following a Gryffindors' orders! I never thought I would live to see the day, wait 'till the Daily prophet hears this! It'll be on the front page." exclaimed a Gryffindor who was paired with the surly Vincent Crabbe.

"Shut it, you have no right to talk to me in that tone. I'm not too sure the patron saint Potter would be all too happy with that article being run." He retaliated. _I really need help with Transfiguration; I wonder who can help me? Dumb question, we all know the answer to that. Her-Granger, I shall request from McGonagall some remedial lessons or tutoring. I'm sure that old bat won't mind a bit. Strange how things always fall into place when I have a light-bulb moment, just like this one. _

Harry, who watched this from his post next to Parkinson, was about to pull Malfoy to shreds but was stopped my Millicent Bullstrode, a short stocky black-haired Slytherin, who nearly punched the daylights out of him if it weren't for his well-trained Quidditch reflexes. Dodging Millicent, the elegant blonde Astoria stood defensively in front of Draco. Her arms flailing around like a hideous oversized octopus.

"You can't even protect Granger, and you've known her longer," she sneered then continued. "Besides, you are weak and Draco could beat you up any day. For his amusement."

This fuelled his anger and he surged towards Malfoy but Hermione held him back and said, "It's not worth it. Malfoy's not worth losing a nights' worth of time with your girlfriend. Would you rather spend tonight with me or in here doing detention with McGonagall?" Harry's only response was to snarl at Malfoy then back down.

Before the students could begin McGonagall interrupted. "I'd like a parchment written by each partner on their chosen form of transfiguration that are choosing to cover. Three feet shall be sufficient, but if you choose to write more you may gain extra marks."

Turning to a specific page, Hermione presented it to her brooding Slytherin partner. In large ancient scrawl it expressed the words _Animagi Transfiguration_. His eyes bulged rather comically before he read on

_Animagi is one of the hardest arts of magic to perform, it takes years to learn how to become an Animagus. Anyway when a person has finally became an Animagus this person will be able to transform into an animal anytime anywhere without a wand, as easily as the person can transform back. The Animagus takes a form which reminds of the original humans personality. When transformed into their animagi form the human still keeps its own mind, thus being the same as when human._

_Animal Transfiguration on the other hand is like any other kind of magic. To be effective a wand is needed. Now the major difference between animagi and transformation is that when transformed into a cat, you will also get a cat brain, and since cat's can't use wands, you will not be able to transform back on your own, while an Animagus no matter how long he/she stays in their animal shape will always have the same intelligence as he/she had as human and will always be able to turn back to human._

He glanced up warily at the Gryffindor know-it-all. He wasn't willing to do something that could jeopardise his already wavering transfiguration. "It says years, Granger. Not months, years." He stressed the last word.

She nodded her head agreeing with him, and then shook her head at his negative attitude. "Professor McGonagall is an accomplished Animagus; we have more resources than you think, Malfoy." She said reproachfully to the blonde. "Positive attitude. I know you Slytherins like being a morose bunch, but try and be more hopeful."

Choosing to start on the parchment, both Hermione and Draco came to a mutual agreement that each should write an essay and edit the final copy with both their ideas and thoughts. At first the Malfoy had scoffed and insisted they were to use the best, which would obviously be his. But relented when he came to the realisation that she was right, not that he admitted it out loud.

"Mr. Malfoy, you wanted to speak with me," McGonagall called after the last of the students filed out of the mahogany door.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could possibly have some remedial lessons and a tutor. I feel I'm not doing as well as I would like to." He stated.

"Yes, I'm sure that I could find someone that will do this. I'm sure Ivy will do it."

"Thank you, Professor." he said as he left, his eyes sparkling with cunning plans at the answer.

Later that night McGonagall requested for Ivy to meet her in her private chambers.

"Hermione, a student who wishes to remain anonymous, wants remedial classes and tutoring. As you are the top witch in this class and year, not to mention school I have recommended you." She said unwaveringly. "I have already told him that you will do it. The first meeting will be tomorrow night 8:30 sharp, straight after dinner, in the transfiguration classroom."

With no choice but to accept Hermione said, "Thankyou professor. I will do my best to give him my undivided attention. Under my supervision he will have his grades lifted as soon as possible." She left shortly after.

When upon arriving in her house common room, she was badgered by Harry about what Professor McGonagall had to say. "Nothing, she just told me I have to tutor some guy and give him remedial classes." she said beaming with unbridled pride. "In our year I presume."

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. The time came when she had to meet the person she needed to tutor.

There stood a 17 year old boy with white blonde hair. "Malf- Draco" she asked. "You need my tutoring? Is this some sick joke? You should be better than me", she babbled.

"Apparently not. I know asked for this, but personally I wouldn't give Merlin's beard if I failed this." He said. "Then again father would, so I must."

They entered the Transfiguration room and began their tutoring.

"Let's begin with revising what we did last lesson" she said as she opened her book and readied her quill.

"Oh, you mean the lesson where we finally agreed on something?" he questioned sarcastically. "Or the lesson where you practically forced the idea of Animagi Transfiguration as the topic of our assignment?

"Did I hurt thou pride?" she asked acidly. "Quit complaining and let's continue to write these essays. That way we'll get away from theory as quick as possible."

Looking up to the mantelpiece clock, it read 10:30. "I'm tired. We should call it a night." She yawned loudly then continued "Pack up and we'll officially start your tutoring Tomorrow night, same place and time." She left after she had packed up, not giving a last glance at Draco Malfoy as he looked after her, with a unknown emotion swirling in the depths of his eyes. His Veela blood finally acting up after acting dormant for the whole day

Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek to which Ron gagged at before giving his friend a hug.

Entering her chambers she quickly grabbed her bed clothes and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Ten minutes later she walked out in a tight fitting silk nightgown. As soon as she hit the covers, she was out like a light.

The week passed in moderate pace until it came for the first Hogsmeade weekend for the year. Cassie, Draco and Lyra sat with Blaise and Adrian in the Three Broomsticks; Theodore Nott seemed to be mysteriously absent. Butterbeers warming their hands, Draco caught sight of The Golden Trio entering the establishment. Scoffing loudly, he took a sip of his drink visibly calming down. Blaise, ever observant, followed Malfoy's line of sight. He sniggered the moment he caught Potter staring at the female Weasley. It seemed that he wasn't interested in Hermione as much as he let on.

''Bloody Hell.'' Adrian exclaimed. ''Tosser. You'd think he's bewitching happy with the smartest witch of our age.'' He shook his head and downed another hefty sip of the warm golden liquid.

Looking absently out the window at the increasingly erratic weather, Draco wondered about what the Dark Lord was planning.

Just that moment in time, the door to the homely pub creaked open and an agitated Nott walked through with a strong gust of wind following him. He drew his cloak tightly around his body, pulled on his sheepskin gloved and removed his scarf. He was holding some sort of package. Looking around he walked swiftly to the toilets, where he was there for sometime before exiting the way he entered. Edgy, agitated and paranoid of a watchful eye.

''Skittish, that one.'' Cassie said as she watched Nott over the rim of her glass. ''Wonder what was in the package.'' she mused to herself, out loud.

''Speaking of the package.'' Lyra said just as a sixth year Gryffindor girl walked out from the same toilets. ''Is that not it?''

Draco nodded. Nothing good was to come of this. He eyeballed the laughing Golden Trio as the exited the Three Broomsticks, specifically keeping an eye on Granger. The group of Slytherins made no conscious effort to move from their seat, word would get around.

Several hours later, the Slytherins had split up and gone separate ways. Draco and the boys had decided to move back to the Slytherin commons, and the Lestrange sisters decided to take a walk about the castle.

They had just reached the top of the fourth floor staircase when they saw their Head of House walking swiftly towards what could have been a Transfiguration classroom. Keeping a safe distance from his billowing robes, they followed the brooding professor. He turned into the next classroom and withdrew his wand discreetly.

''... Miss Bell is lucky to be alive.'' he had said just as they passed. Their eyes popped out, but soon they were off to the dungeons to speak to the boys. They did this after they stole a quick glance at a revolving grey and black necklace.


	7. Part VII: Animagi, Potions and Tea

**Part VII**

Taking the steps two at a time, and running elegantly down every corridor and around every corner. When they reached a blank wall deep in the dungeons, they were puffed out. Muttering the password, the wall opened to reveal the familiar common room lit with greenish torchlight and a low ceiling that extends under the lake. Bent over and trying to catch their breath, the girls clothed their stomachs as a couple of fifth and seventh years looked on in curiosity.

Meanwhile, in Draco's private rooms the three boys were holding a bottle of firewhiskey each when they realised the common room was unusually silent. Icy silver, brown and obsidian clashed, instantly they boys rose from their positions to make their way to the common room.

Once there, Draco caught sight of his slightly breathless cousins and other students milling about in the common room. ''Leave!'' the blonde said imperiously as the younger students trembled in their boots and scampered off.

The seventh years merely quirked their eyebrows and refused to move from their spots. Cassie, recovering from her breathlessness, rose to her full height and walked over to the unwanted students. ''If you think Draco's father is dangerous, you clearly haven't met Rabastan Lestrange.'' she drawled. ''Leave! Now!'' ''I'd listen to her, if I were you.'' Lyra drawled from where she stood next to Draco. ''Her patience, power and need to play with her food before she eats rivals only Aunt Bella's.''

The seventh years quietly yet swiftly moved to the dorm, as they left they glared angry holed in the back of the girls' heads.

''Now, what is so important that we had to clear out the commons?'' Draco asked, barely masking his intrigue. Every so often, only in front of his cousins, he would let his guard down. Settling on one of the couches in between Blaise and Adrian, he looked to his cousins for an answer.

The girls stood directly in front of the boys before a large down of magic engulfed the group. Muffliato and silencing spells, as well as repelling charms, now protected them from prying ears and nosy Slytherins.

''It was a necklace, a cursed one.'' Lyra said as the boys just looked back at her with questioning eyes. She huffed in annoyance when Cassie began in her place. ''The package Nott was carrying, it had a cursed necklace encased in black velvet.''

Their eyes lit up in understanding, then completely losing all energy the slumped on the couch. They sat there for sometime before Adrian asked what was on all their minds. ''How'd it look like?''

Pulling out their wands out once again, the summoned forth the very memory. Holding the memory with her wand, Cassie waited for Lyra to summon their personal pensieve.

Pouring the substance in the revolving plate, they invited the boys to join them as they plunged their heads into the pensieve.

Landing in the memory the boys quietly followed the girls. Exchanging glances, the boys wondered silently what the drama was about. All their questions silenced as they stood in the doorway of the Transfiguration classroom where stood the golden trio, the Heads of House for Slytherin and Gryffindor, as well as a hovering necklace. Draco's eyes bulged as he recognized the artefact.

''... Lucky to be alive.'' the boys heard the Potions master drawl, missing the first half of the sentence as they were in quiet shock.

Stepping from the memory the students looked decidedly shaken. ''What in Melon's name was that necklace?'' Blaise asked the collective in a soft whisper, his eyes landing on Draco who looked like his mind was working overtime.

''Borgin and Bourkes.'' Draco and Lyra announced simultaneously, smiling at each other. ''That, it was in Borgin and Bourkes the last time Father and I passed.'' Draco continued.

Eye going unfocused and blurry, Cassie's voice dropped an octave and had a raspy time to it. _''The one who He fears most shall die my forced hand. Attempts, of them there will be multiple. All is not as it may seem.'' _ Her eyes refocused and she shook her head. The others were staring blankly at her. ''What happened?''

Adrian, for the life of him, couldn't stop himself from blinking owlishly. ''I believe you just told a prophecy.'' He said only loud enough for the five students to hear, for the dome of protective magic had dissolved after she had given the prophecy. A scratching noise could be heard as Lyra wrote down what had been said.

They all began thinking. About the meaning of the prophecy, about Nott's odd behaviour and how the two might have a tenuous link.

The common room was quiet.

Nine o'clock came quickly and Draco made his way to the library strolling to the desk right beside a set of comfortable looking lounges. Letting his belongings think on the floor and table, he waited until Granger arrived for their three hour stint of study-1 hours each for tutoring and the Transfiguration project. His eyes slowly closing just as he heard whispers at the front desk, his head rolled on his neck and finally dropped onto his awaiting crossed arms. Hermione, who had just spoken to McGonagall for a hall pass for herself and Draco along with a chat to Madam Pince for access to the Restricted Section, found Draco asleep; her arms overflowing with textbooks. Silently putting the texts on the nearest couch and shrinking them to place the in her bag, she observed the slumbering blond. _He looks so peaceful. And beautiful. _She shook her head to rid the thoughts and began the task of waking the boy.

Sighing happily as he felt his hair being stroked and his shoulder being shaken softly, his right eye popped open only to be met with Hermione's lips. He jumped back almost immediately and righted himself. Examining the girl in front of him, he realised she had foregone the usual school robes in place for muggle skinny jeans, a light green top and a heavy white winter coat with her hair up in a ponytail. A casual satin sling bag thrown over her right shoulder bounced enticing on her hip a he heard the undeniable sound of books falling from the bag. She looked... well, gorgeous.

''I have a pass from McGonagall, you'll be back in your common room by 1 am.'' she said as he just continued to openly stare at her. ''Let's move to the Room of Requirement, we have more privacy there. Do I have something on my face, or perhaps food stuck between my teeth?''

Looking over their half written essays, Hermione noticed that Draco had made some good points that she was yet to make.

_Animagus skill is a special type of transfiguration. It differs from general Transfiguration in 4 main ways:_

_First, and obvious, it transforms the body of a human into a body of an animal._

_Second, it __**retains the mind of the wizard**__, as opposed to simple transfiguration of said bodies which leaves the brain capability of a target animal (e.g. no intelligence)._

_It does not require a wand or a verbal spell._

_Target animal is always the same - like with Patronuses, you can ONLY assume one Animagus , which is determined by your personality_

_As noted above, Animagus skill is a special type of transfiguration. Under these circumstances, if students were to seek training, it would be classed as "Very Advanced" Transfiguration and MUST AT, ALL TIMES be supervised by and/or have private lessons with a good Transfiguration _teacher/practitioner.

_You don't require to be registered to participate in training. The primary reason for registration is to ensure the Animagi do not abuse their abilities, as the Ministry is able to keep track of them. Thus, until you actually obtain the ability and can practically complete the transformation; there is presumably no need to register._

Adding a few more points to her parchment just as side notes for addition. Not bothering with writing the whole paragraphs out, she merely whipped out her wand and cast a simply copying spell.

_Becoming an Animagus is extremely difficult, and the transformation can go horribly wrong. Animagi can assume only one animal form, and that form is not chosen by them. Rather, it reflects a witch or wizard's inner nature. While in animal form, Animagi retain all sensory perception and cognition; however, their mental capabilities and feelings are lessened when transformed, becoming more like the animal. Thus, an Animagus when transformed becomes the animal whose form is taken, but with the added advantage of retaining some human qualities. All Animagi are required to register them with the Ministry of Magic. Another wizard or witch can use his/her wand to force an Animagus to transform back to human form, producing a flash of blue-white light in the process. However, this spell is extremely difficult and we shouldn't waste our time on it._

''Animagus transformation is usually done non-verbally and wandlessly. Unless another person is changing you, then it is verbal; a wand is needed.'' she explained. ''The spell is 'Cambiavo'. It means 'to change'. I've requested private sessions with Professor McGonagall.''

The blond mere nodded, as the room began to change the Professor walked through a newly materialized door.

The week trundled on until the time came for another potions class. ''Today,'' Snape began. ''We will be joined by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, at the request of the Headmaster. He believes, when brewing highly volatile and strong potion, that it should be done amass; lest something go horribly wrong.''

The class groaned as more students joined cauldrons appeared just as the desks disappeared. ''Now, I will be splitting some of you lot up.'' he continued. ''Finnegan and Darling, McMillan and Thomas...'' he droned on as the student paired off.

''Oh dear, poor Sephy.'' Lyra whispered as she passed Cassie. ''He's gonna blow the whole class up.'' Blaise and Adrian sniggered pulling the respective girls over to their cauldrons.

Dropping the correct amounts of ingredients in the simmering couldn't, she watched her blond partner from underneath her eyelashes. Her heart began to thump unceasingly against her ribcage. The room suddenly became stuffy with a stifling and intoxicating heat. A peppermint scent filled the room and she felt immense dizziness and promptly fainted.

Draco, who had also been eyeing the brunette girl, sat stiff in his chair as he realised how attractive Granger had become. He glanced up and caught her staring openly at him from underneath her eyelashes. Did he not realise how tantalizing and seductive that made her look? He shivered in intense desire, the feeling washing over him like a gust of wind. Watching her again as she inhaled deeply with small smile of satisfaction, he noted the she seemed unsteady.

As if in slow motion he watched her fall forward, and thanks to his Quidditch reflexes he caught her in his arms with ease. Blushing as her skin came in direct contact with his, he asked for permission to send her to the Hospital Wing.

''Go on then, Mr Malfoy.'' the Professor drawled out loud before he bowed his head and told the boy to come immediately to his office after Ms Granger was out of danger and he was sure that she's be fine.

Snape, stopping at Zabini and Pucey's cauldrons, alerted the students of the same meeting that he had mentioned of moments ago to the Malfoy heir.

''Finnegan!'' Snape barked ''You dunderhead, you added too many rose petals.'' the Gryffindor boy in question sank back as his Ravenclaw partner stood up for him.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape," The Ravenclaw's voice dripped with a cloying sweetness that her friends knew meant she was angry, "In a way this whole situation is my fault."

"Explain yourself, Miss Darling" His black eyes narrowed at her above his crooked nose. The spy was very good at reading people and he didn't buy her little miss sweetness act for a second.

"Well you see, Professor, I was just debating with Seamus about Potions. We recalled the speech you gave us all as first years about how you would teach us certain things. You remember the speech don't you?" she questioned her professor who seemed to be steadily gaining an irate facial expression.

"I am aware of it." He folded his arms in impatience waiting for her to get to the point.

"Well, we were just arguing on whether or not ''foolish wand waving'' could be useful in potions." she stated ignoring his tone and stance, she was going to immensely enjoy this slight interruption.

"You are aware, Miss Darling, that you do not use a wand to brew a potion." the Potions master drawled, impatience lining his already clipped tone.

"Yes, but I was trying to tell Seamus he could use his wand on me to make it less boring." Her reply was completely serious, pretending that the fact that the image of ''Seamus using his wand on her'' did not turn the Bat of the Dungeons green.

Walking down the hallways of Hogwarts with your arch-enemy's best friend was not how Draco envisioned spending his afternoon. It wasn't until this moment in time that Draco realised that Hermione Jean -don't ask how he knew her middle name, he get's rather defensive- Granger was almost as light as a feather; her skin was soft and silky. Images of the siren of his wildest dreams flashed through his mind as she whispered something that sounded like 'Peppermint' and then keened loudly as accidentally brushed his fingertips on the inside of the knees. A huddle of awareness shot up his spine.

Making for the Hospital wing as quick as possible, he deposited Hermione on the nearest bed and called Madam Pomfrey. He left her in the capable hands of the school's mediwitch and quickly made his water through the throngs of students who's had just exited their last class.

Knocking on Snape's door to his private quarters, he waited as he heard the familiar voices of his cousins and friends. The door slowly opened to reveal Snape standing rather ominously in the doorway. A hand gesture, several nods and five minutes later they were sitting at a table, the girls drinking Butterbeer and the boys cradled shots of firewhiskey.

After many hours of light drinking and friendly bickering, the five sat sedately wondering why on earth it had been Theodore Nott who had been chosen for the mission; his family seemed to be in the good graces of The Dark Lord.


	8. Part VIII:  Quidditch

**Part VIII**

Quidditch. The one reason for any red-blooded male and sports loving female to be up in the air during a frosty late-November morning. Quidditch. Another reason, according to sane and rather swotty know-it-all bookworms, for people to find joy in inflicting pain each other with different sized flying objects. Quidditch. The sole reason why Draco and company, along with a smattering of third to seventh years were huddling in the middle of The pitch for training. The game against Gryffindor was to be in a week or so.

''Remind us why we are here, cousin.'' Cassie drawled as she tightened her scarf as a wind blew strong. She felt a heavy robe placed on her as the ever manly scent of Adrian Pucey engulfed her breathing space.

''Support.'' Blaise simply said, not waiting for Draco to reply, as he mounted his broom. Pucey, by majority vote, was elected captain over Vaisey. Vaisey, the rightful seventh year, had been out-voted by Adrian Pucey due to the latter's intelligence and higher cognitive abilities. Despite being captain last year, he had returned as he chose to sit a couple more N.E..

''Right, you lot.'' He addressed the bunch of boys. ''Let's get a start on practise, shall we?'' It was more an order than a question. Soon there were green and black dots racing around the sky in furtive practise.

Sending apologetic glance to Draco who had flown slowly passed them, the girls made their way to the library. Fishing out her Divination book, Cassie flipped through mindlessly as the first years quickly made way for her. Lyra on the other hand, chose to summon her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes book mere moments before they passed a gathering of gaping gentlemen. The zooming books caused said men to duck down as she masterfully plucked them from the air. Entering the quiet sanctuary that the library provided, the found an empty table and set to work. Several hours and many frustrated attempts at writing essays and proofs later, they were joined by newly washed and smirking boys.

Thinking that their work was a lost cause for Now,'' the girls shared a secret smile and their eyes twinkled mischievously in Draw's direction. ''I think you should go check on.'' Cassie said playfully waiting for Lyra to finish the sentence. _''Granger. I mean... Hermione.'' _she finished of silkily. This earned a glare from the albino blonde whose last destination would be the Infirmary where Herm-Granger lay prostrate in one of the many beds. Looking over to Blaise and Adrian, Draco found they had identical mischievous smirk on their faces; he heaved a sigh of resignation. Wait until his father heard about the jaunt in mudblood-caring waters.

Making entirely sure, by sending Crabbe and Goyle to the Infirmary first, that Potter and the ever blundering side kick were nowhere to be seen; Draco made this reluctant way to the Hospital Wing, followed by his friends. The Infirmary was quiet and so clinically white; he remembered being left here during third year. The cause? The very same person he was here to check upon. Two weeks on that wretched bed and the mark on his nose couldn't be vanished, a constant reminder of why not to anger her.

The elderly matron pointed the group of Slytherins to Hermione Granger's bed with an inquiring eyebrow which Blaise answer with a small smile.

Sleeping peacefully, her potion-induced slumber got interrupted by several male voices and a few decidedly female tones. Snapping on eye open she took notice of black and green robes. Not bothering to remove the bleary tone of her ice she spoke. ''Blaise?'' she whispered her voice coming out somewhat husky.

The boy in question stepped up and spoke, ''Mm. It is I.'' he said slightly worried for his friend. ''Draco, Pucey and the Lestrange sisters are present as well.''

''Malfoy?'' she questioned. ''What are you doing here?'' there was o alive or ill will in her voice.

''I brought you here. Fainted into my arms, you did.'' He said, she could practically hear the smirk she no doubt knew he wore. ''Didn't know that you fancied me.''

''When I get out of this bed'' she began as she gained full consciousness. ''I'm going to slap you into next century.'' catching his surprised yet slightly heated gaze she scoffed. ''Not in the way you great prat. Get your mind out of the gutter. Come over here now.''

Beckoning said boy with a wave of her hand he hesitantly came forward. ''come closer'' she chided. ''I don't bite.'' His face neared her and her hand was still raised, now hanging behind his head. She jerked her arm accidentally causing her hand to meet the back of his head.

''Bloody woman!'' he said as he gingerly rubbed his head ''That's what you get if you think with your mind elsewhere, Malfoy.'' she said as she laughed weakly. The boys snickered openly while the girls giggled behind their hands.

''Feisty one.'' Cassie said ''She knows how to put you in your place, cousin.''

''Now, the question is.'' Lyra began as she caught sight of Blaise's knowing glance. ''Actually, no. I think I already know. She's a keeper, this one.'' she winked roguishly at Draco who blushed profusely before Pomfrey showed them away.

''Ravenclaw and Slytherin?'' Lyra whispers to the bedridden witch before she left. Hermione nodded and whispers back. ''Apparently, the hat was not thinking of me for Gryffindor.'' The two brunettes laughed silently.

''You're not too bad for a muggleborn, Gryffindor'' Lyra said.

''You're not too bad either.'' Hermione said ''For an evil Slytherin and a Lestrange, at that. Just don't tell Harry and Ron I said that.''

Cassie, who was also by the bed while the brunettes conversed, smiled. ''Lyra, come on.'' she said. Turning her attention to Hermione. ''Join us. Studying, one day.'' it wasn't a request, more of a friendly order. ''Blaise needs someone who can deal with Draco and his constant whinging.''

A muffled ''I heard that!'' came from down the hallway and the girls laughed before departing. Hermione felt unsure about this new foray into friendships with Slytherins; the supposed enemy.

Saturday rolled around with much anticipation. Hermione had risen from her bed in the Infirmary fully healed; the Quidditch teams of Slytherin and Gryffindor were slowly eating and making their way to the Quidditch change rooms.

After Harry and Ron left for the match Hermione waited by a pillar in the Entrance Hall for to two Lestrange girls. She accosted them the moment they stepped out of the Great Hall. ''Gryffindor will win.'' she said strongly, but the girls caught the playful smile before it disappeared and understood. ''Polyjuice Potion. Come to the after party, bring some... Food. I'll let you in myself.''

Settling down in the Slytherin stands, the sisters watched as the Slytherin templates flew onto the field and he pleasantries took place. Hooch kicked the box and out care the budgets and the snitch. The teacher then picked the quaffle up and tossed it in the air. The chases were quick to zoom forward, but none quicker than Blaise; who snatched it up AND flew straight to the goals. His teammates shortly followed inaugurated flying V formation.

Snow hundred a clear view and he only heard the opposing teams phaser as she hurled towards him. Partly seeing, he threw the ball to Pucey who expertly thumped it back atari Blaise who attempted to score but was sadly disappointed. The Gryffindor stands rejoiced.

This continued on, much to the Slytherins' chargrin, for most of the match. It seemed Weasley had gotten lucky. Intercepting the quaffle, Ginny Weasley boomed forward with a vengeful Adrian Pucey tailing her. He soon let up as he instructed his other phaser to go after her. Flying close to the ground, she swerved and caught the Slytherin off guard. Thus forcing him to plow face first into the snow laden ground. Gryffindor scored.

The score was dismal by the last 20 minutes of the game, Slytherin team morale was low and Draco was yet to spot the snitch. Another saved goal by Ronald Weasley sent the Gryffindor stands into a chant. 'Weasley! Weasley!' they chanted in joy.

Then, by chance, Draco spotted the snitch. Turning around, he realised Potter was hot on his heels.

''Oi, Malfoy!'' Potter yelled wanting to distract the Slytherin. ''How much did Pucey pay Nott to curse Katie Bell?''

Draco didn't men to lose his concentration, but he turned and did a double-take. That caused him to fumble the Snitch, it shot through his fingers. Accelerating towards the Snitch and leaning forward, he caught it.

The whistle was blown. Another failed attempt by Draco to beat The Chosen one. His father won't be pleased


	9. Part IX: Oppugno

**Part IX**

The party. It was in full swing when Hermione was called upon by the portrait of the Fat Lady. ''M'dear, two Ravenclaw girls outside say they have your express permission to enter.'' Hermione nodded and went to the portrait to welcome her guests in.

''Firewhiskey'' Cassie simply said holding up several bottles much to Hermione's horror. ''Live a little, Miss Perfect.'' she said playfully. ''Hope you don't mind, we brought Persephone Dealing with us. Dorm friends, you see.'' she smiled conspiratorially.

Hermione nodded and let them enter. The girls joined the celebrations, placing the bottles and food on a table in the commons. Several hours later, people were holding shot glasses of Firewhiskey as both Ron and Harry stood in the middle of the room on a podium smirking triumphantly whilst holding a shot glass each. Hermione spotted Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown eyeing the bystander in admiration. She knew for a fact Ginny always had a thing for Harry, even if the red head was currently dating Dean.

Her attention waned for but s minute, but when her brain followed up with the goings on, she found that the crowd had consequently abruptly changed their chanting of 'Potter' and 'Weasley' to whoops and self whistles. All due to the fact that said boys were currently ensconced in tight embraces sucking face with Ginny and Lavender, respectively. She felt her heart break as she realised at that moment why her boyfriend had been so distant lately.

Swivelling on her left heel she made her way to an empty classroom where she sat on the steps, conjuring little birds above her head. Needing somewhere more secluded, she made her way to the Black lack and sat by a tree which faced the hill that lead up to the Shrieking Shack.

Minutes later, shuffling and a murmuring of both male and female voices assaulted her ears. ''Bloody Potter'' she heard, who she assumed was, Cassie curse.

''Granger.'' Blaise called, but when he didn't get a response he let his wand in his palm and murmured the 'point me'' spell. The group of Slytherins followed the wand's directions and found the girl huddled against a tree looking like a trembling heap ostensible red, blue and brown. She looked up and they saw tear track marks and curse Salazar Slytherin.

The boys' back stiffened considerably. Merlin, not one of them knew how to deal with crying women.

Blaise was the first of them to make a move, ''What happened?'' he asked softly.

''Harry. Ron.'' she said softly hiccoughing. ''Firewhiskey- Ginny-Harry.'' is all they could understand as she burst into tears, unable to stop the emotions welling up inside of her.

''Bloody Potter'' Lyra said under her breath. ''Bloody party.''

The girls lifted Hermione up back to the castle with little struggle coming from the Gryffindor. Hearing a rustle inn the bushes the Slytherins quickly disillusioned themselves, as rather inebriatated Harry Potter toddled into view. With Ginny on his arms giggling madly.

''What's with the birds?'' he asked as Ginny ran off to find a more secluded area for them to explore.

''Oppugno.'' she said fiercely as the birds circling above her head made straight for his head. They missed and hit the snow bank as he ducked and weaved to avoid injury. Staring her shocked he walked away.

Dropping to the snow again she watched as the other revealed themselves. ''Ever catch the person who's meant to love you eyeing another girl?'' she asked lowly to the girls who nodded morosely. ''Or that person, who doesn't realise you've loved them unconditionally for years, because they're too busy sucking face with your best friend?'' She looked at the boys imploring them to understand what her next sentence meant. ''It feels like this.'' she said before her body was wracked with silent sobs. They stepped back and motioned for Draco to comfort the girl, she was his mate after all. Even if he chose to deny it or hadn't realised yet.

An uncomfortable yet rather comforting hand was felt on her shoulder. He really never had experience dealing with emotion women. Damned emotional Gryffindors, they'll be the death of him. The sobs subsided into hiccoughing and hitched breathing patterns. He rubbed her back in a consoling manner cursing the fates as to why he was here. ''Bloody Potter.'' he sighed 'You good, Granger?''

She barely nodded before she looked up into his mystical grey eyes. ''Thank you, Draco.''

Quidditch. A reason to get totally off your face, do something stupid, and lead your girlfriend into the arms of your enemy.


	10. Part X: Snape, Evans and Slughorn

**Part X**

Tuesday. Potions. Tuesday meant potions, a whole double period spent with Malfoy. Hermione didn't know how to feel about this. He had seemed to warm to her, no more horrible name calling.

The same thoughts ran through Draco's mind as he rose that morning. The events that took place after the last Quidditch game still confunded him, the anger he felt toward Potter for hurting his Hermione _-steady on there, Draco. She isn't yours to claim yet- _still had questions filling his very person. ''Bloody women.'' he said under his breath.

Walking to the common room in his immaculate school robes, he heard a commotion in the seventh year girls' dorms. Two high pitched screams emitted from behind the door follows by a series of giggles and growls. Deciding to take action he pulled the door open he found that Cassie and Adrian were toppled over what seemed to be Lyra's bed having a jolly snogging session. Meanwhile, Lyra was sitting on Blaise's lap being tickled mercilessly by the dark Italian boy who was trying to stop her insistent squirming.

''Already causing trouble then, Ly?'' he asked as soon as his cousin noticed him. She only blushed prettily in response.

''He started it.'' she declared petulantly as she huffed, playfully pouting. At this point, the snogging couple had ceased their previous activities in exchange for sighting their appearance.

''Real mature, Lyra.'' Cassie said as Adrian pinched her behind playfully, causing her to squeak in surprise. ''Let's go, wouldn't want to scar Draco any further or make Snape angry.

''Too right!'' Draco exclaimed as the group made their way to potions. ''And it would do you good, Pucey, not to grope my cousin while I'm in the same room. Zabini, same goes for you.''

the girls glared at him and he turned his attention to them, ''Don't get me started on you two.'' he sighed ''I think a quick letter to Uncle Rabastan would set you two straight.'' At that suggestion the girls ended their glaring and smiled sweetly up at Draco.

8before he could catch them out on their innocent act, they had reached the Potions classroom. The girls took a seat and waited until the boys had gathered the last of the ingredients when they saw Hermione walk in; she was not accompanied with her usual Gryffindor bodyguards. She had red eyes and her usual posture was gone, only to be replaced with a resigned sort of slouch.

Minutes later, when the Slytherin boys sat next to their partners and waited for class to begin, the two Gryffindor boys entered with girls drawing over their arms. Draco felt Hermione stiffen when Ginny leant over and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. At that moment, Snape entered as idly drawled, ''Ms Weasley, you'd do well to remember that this is my classroom. I won't allow public displays of affection.'' Ginny glared and Hermione let slip a small smile, thanking that Snape was surly. ''As it stands, I had the first year dunderheads this morning. Their cauldrons need cleaning, for the rest of the week.''

Harry went to protest, only earning him detention for the week; with McGonagall. Sometime during the lesson, the surly professor began to hand back the essays. Speaking above the noise made by the students he announced, ''There, for obvious reasons, won't be any testing of this specific potion.''

''However, I have graded your parchments.'' he continues, as the looks of fear passed over his students' faces. ''Not only, did most of you fail to gain a pass grade but only three of you were competent enough to earn an 'O'. Those students shall receive the next two parchments, however they will not be graded; topics can be chosen at your own fancy. Those of you who received 'A' or an 'Exceeds Expectations' will have one parchment count to your marks. And anything short of those marks, two parchments of which topics I will be allocating.'' pausing only for effect, he began once more. ''Once you have finished the potion: bottle it, pour two vials, name the vials and hand them in for marking.''

Parchments redistributed themselves as groans emitted from certain students. Upon receiving her parchment and examining her marks, her demeanour changed; a smile lit up her face as she rolled it up and stuffed it in her bag. Turning back to their cauldron Draco and Hermione began working diligently to produce the final step of the potion instructions.

That was until a spare rose petal was charmed to forcefully throw itself against her face repeatedly. A smug Malfoy could be seen pocketing his wand with a smirk. ''Malfoy!'' he brunette girl screeched trying to rid herself of the petal in question. Her tone, Snape noted, didn't have as much vehemence that it usually carried. The smirk the blond boy wore was more playful, rather than arrogant.

_Merlin, _Snape mused to himself. _If it weren't for the Veela in him, I'd think that he actually likes Granger. Mordred above, _he mused as he watched the girl charm the petal to multiply and stick to the boy's robes. _And Granger, the swot, fancies him right back. _ He hid a smile, and refused to matchmaker.

Bottling, pouring and marking the vials and bottle Hermione jumped off her seat with practised ease. Draco followed her meekly, wondering why on earth his Amortentia scents had hints of vanilla, cinnamon and strawberries.

Hair flouncing as she walked up to the professor's desk a slight gust of wind blew through the room. Her scent carried by the wind, waiting right under Draco's nose.

Eyes wide open with shock; Draco finally understood the reason for his Amortentia scents. The girl, who was currently standing in front of him and lightly suffocating him with her vanilla and strawberry scented hair, was his mate.

Snape was beside himself with glee. The look of shocked understanding dawning on his Godson's face was slowly bringing a smile onto the old Potions Master's visage. Needless to say, Severus Tobias Snape was not one to be caught smiling in even the most humorous circumstances. Surprisingly, it went unnoticed by most of the students.

A sharp shrill ring interrupted the professor's musing. The lesson was over. Before Draco could escape to the confines of his private rooms, Snape pulled him aside.

"What happens in this room, stays within this room" Snape clarifies as a pensieve zoomed into view. Draco nodded solemnly as he watched his professor and godfather pull out several memories. Share a glance the two Slytherins placed their faces into the liquid getting transported to a night fifty years previous. He watched as a young Snape left the Great hall after finishing his Defence against the Dark Arts O.W.L exam. He watched as young Snape neared the Gryffindor group of Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew.

_**Lily Evans joined the group and went to Snape's defence. Distantly he heard Snape shout at her in his humiliation and his fury, the unforgivable word: "**__**Mudblood.**__**"**_

_**The scene then changed, to a very familiar hallway outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.**_

_**The scene changed…**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**I'm not interested."**_

"_**I'm sorry!"**_

"_**Save your breath" It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.**_

"_**I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."**_

"_**I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –"**_

"_**Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"**_

_**He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.**_

"_**I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."**_

"_**No – listen, I didn't mean –"**_

"– _**to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"**_

_**He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…**_

Both Slytherins were promptly pulled from the memory back into Snape's chambers where Dumbledore stood patiently. ''Well, that was fun.'' he said gaily ''No Draco, I must speak with Professor Snape, I'm sure you can continue your conversation after dinner has come to a close.''

The blonde nodded to the men in the room and took his leave, his thoughts muddled and his heart even more so confused.

''Severus.'' Dumbledore called for the professor. ''It's pertinent that you begin to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. The students need greater tutelage. Horace Slughorn will be taking your post.'' The headmaster left no room for argument before he let slip and small smile and exited.

Dinner that night was a tense affair at the staff table. The students had taken notice of the missing Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. The doors opened one last time to present Dumbledore walking with a stocky kind of man. The lighting in the Hall made him seem walrus-like, his eyes seemed dull yes prominent. The students wonder what was going on.

The headmaster stood in front of the masses and simply held up a hand and the voice died down into silence. ''Professor Slughorn will be taking over the Potions post.'' he said simple as a gush of relief strung through the crowd of students. ''That's not saying Professor Snape will be unable to teach. In fact, he has chosen to take up the currently empty post of Defence against the Dark Arts professor.'' this caused a sudden uproar, which again he silenced with a term and imposing hand. ''Dinner is served.'' He announced as food appeared on the table.

Hermione, whose interest was piqued, arrived promptly after dinner to the Headmaster's office.

"_**Oh, there you are, Albus," he said. "You've been a very long lime. Upset stomach?"**_

"_**No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines," said Dumbledore. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Harry, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."**_

_**Not at all reluctant to obey, Harry jumped to his feet. Slughorn sinned taken aback.**_

"_**You're leaving?"**_

"_**Yes, indeed. I think I know a lost cause when I see one."**_

"_**Lost…?"**_

_**Slughorn seemed agitated. He twiddled his fat thumbs and fidgeted as he watched Dumbledore fasten his travelling cloak, and Harry zip up his jacket.**_

"_**Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace," said Dumbledore, raising his uninjured hand in a farewell salute. "Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."**_

"_**Yes… well… very gracious… as I say…"**_

"_**Good-bye, then."**_

"_**Bye," said Harry.**_

_**They were at the front door when there was a shout from behind them.**_

"_**All right, all right, I'll do it!"**_

_**Dumbledore turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway to the sitting room.**_

"_**You will come out of retirement?"**_

"_**Yes, yes," said Slughorn impatiently. "I must be mad, but yes."**_

"_**Wonderful," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."**_

"_**Yes, I daresay you will," grunted Slughorn.**_

_**As they set off down the garden path, Slughorn's voice floated after them, "I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!"**_

_**Dumbledore chuckled. The garden gate swung shut behind them, and they set off back down the hill through the dark and the swirling mist.**_

"_**Well done, Harry," said Dumbledore.**_

"_**I didn't do anything," said Harry in surprise.**_

"_**Oh yes you did. You showed Horace exactly how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts. Did you like him?"**_

"_**Er…" Harry wasn't sure whether he liked Slughorn or not. He supposed he had been pleasant in his way, but he had also seemed vain and, whatever he said to the contrary, much too surprised that a Muggle-born should make a good witch.**_

"_**Horace," said Dumbledore, relieving Harry of the responsibility to say any of this, "likes his comfort. He also likes the company of the famous, the successful, and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people. He has never wanted to occupy the throne himself; he prefers the backseat — more room to spread out, you see. He used to handpick favourites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a kind of club of his favourites with himself at the centre, making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return, whether a free box of his favourite crystallized pineapple or the chance to recommend the next junior member of the Goblin liaison Office."**_

_**Harry had a sudden and vivid mental image of a great swollen spider, spinning a web around it, twitching a thread here and there to bring its large and juicy flies a little closer.**_

"_**I tell you all this," Dumbledore continued, "not to turn you against Horace — or, as we must now call him, Professor Slughorn — but to put you on your guard. He will undoubtedly try to collect you, Harry. You would be the jewel of his collection; 'the Boy Who Lived'… or, as they call you these days, 'the Chosen One.'"**_

Hermione, who stood at the piano, simply stared open mouthed at the scene that quickly dissolved behind her. It all made sense now. Well, at least to some degree.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Snape and Draco had arranged a meeting for the following afternoon. Needless to say, these coming weeks were going to be trying on everyone's nerves and sensibilities.


	11. Part XI: Drama and Discussions

**Part XI**

Wednesday afternoon found Draco waiting outside Snape's quarters, he had just came from Arithmancy. The class in which Hermione and Blaise's friendship blossomed making both himself and Lyra slightly jealous. Though he could understand the origins of his cousin's jealousy, he could not pin point why he felt the all-consuming rage when he saw Blaise place his hand on Hermione's. This coupled with the knowledge that her scent was his descent of his Amortentia inevitably made a muscle twitch in his neck and his mind ever more confused. The door opened gently, disturbing his inner musings.

''Come in Mr Malfoy.'' the Potions Master intoned silkily. As Draco entered, he got transported -in his mind's eye- to the memories shown to him the night previous.

"Sir." The blonde boy greeted as he sat by one of the tables in the professor's commons. He wasn't exactly sure as to why he was currently occupying a seat for an intimate chat with his Potions Master and Godfather. They seemed to have little in common, bar house Loyalty to Slytherin. A picture of a worried Hermione Granger zoomed into his head as a scowl flittered across his pale angular face. He wondered why he kept on thinking of the Muggleborn witch. It was unfathomable.

"So, Draco." The sinewy man began his line of questioning. "I spoke to your parents not only some weeks ago. They tell me you have a... condition.''

Draco's shock registered on his face for a moment until he schooled his features into polite indifference. ''I have no idea what you speak of Professor.'' he denied it easily as Hermione's face swam into vision, a scowl at his lie marring her face.

''Do not toy with this, Draco.'' Snape warned in low tones as he watch Draco's eyes turn harder. ''The Amortentia, what did you smell?''

The blonde boy stayed quiet but the confident and self-assured light in his eyes left almost immediately. He was now finding intense interest in either the tops of his Italian leather shoes or the stone floor of the dungeon. He refused to look up just in case another image of Hermione flew into his head distracting his train of thought.

"Draco." The sharp tone was now replaced with a calm sort of comforting tone. A hand landed softly on his shoulder in consolation. "You've changed Draco, I can see it. Don't make the same mistake I made."

Draco finally looked up, with a question lurking in the depths or those silver eyes. "Who was that girl, Snape?" he asked finally realising that he wouldn't get away with staying quiet. "Her eyes, they look familiar."

Something cracked in Severus' chest, it showed on his face. He didn't bother to hide it. "That was Lily Evans." He said, more whispered. His heart beat loudly against his chest as his mouth went dry as he remembered her smile and laugh. "Potter's mother. He has her eyes."

Draco's eyes widened in realisation. His Godfather, known heartless bat of the dungeons, wasn't so heartless after all. The image of Lily Evans hearing Severus Snape call her 'mudblood' flitted through his subconscious as he consciously remembered the first reaction Hermione had when he called her that vile name in second year.

-Flashback-

The Slytherins once again faced off with the Gryffindors, this time for a slot on the Quidditch pitch. Oliver Wood, who had in his hand an express note from Snape stating that the Slytherin team had permission to use the field to train their new seeker, was spitting mad. Everyone was shocked to see that the Slytherin teams sported the newest broomsticks. Nimbus 2001s.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in" granger spoke up. "They got in by skill." Her snobby tone aggravated the young Malfoy and he replied.

"No one asked you." He sneered for effect "Filthy little mudblood" he spat with much hate and contempt. He watched as her face twisted in horror and hurt, attempting to hide her feelings she ran off.

His younger self, he remembered, smirked and was proud of his words.

-End of Flashback-

He shuddered in disgust involuntarily. Somehow getting to know the bushy-haired know-it-all came with some sort emotional attachment. If he wasn't careful he'd be more attached than he really should have been.

"What did you smell in your Amortentia, Draco?" Snape reiterated adopting the tone of business once again. "Do not lie to me, I will know. I already know it has something to do with Granger."

He looked everywhere but straight at the Professor, he didn't want to reveal what was on his mind. The walls were blank, he noted with a snide snigger in his mind. The pensieve sat majestically by the wall, and he refused to think of what would lie in the liquid. More memories of Lily Evans perhaps.

"Vanilla and cinnamon." He said under his breath, just loud enough for Snape to hear. "Now, why was Nott chosen and not I. Have my parents not been in the good graces of the Dark Lord?"

"Indeed they have been Draco." Severus replied, ignoring the non-plussed rejection of the previous topic. He'd get onto the topic in due time, for now there were much more prudent issues to discuss. "But it seems that The Dark Lord wanted to test others' allegiance to him. There is talk of you being the second in line if he shall fail his task."

"What is the task, Sir?" Draco asked slightly worried. He acted the hard shell of evilness but couldn't find an ounce in him to properly torture a person. Words were as far as he ever went. All bark, no bite.

"I am not to speak of it, yet I have taken the Unbreakable Vow to protect both of you." He said as he swiftly turned to hide his face. "It is late Draco, it is time you made your way to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Snape." The blonde boy replied as the weight of the truth hung on his shoulders. That night he barely got a wink of sleep in.

Waking the next morning, both Ron and Harry couldn't quite place where they last left their book for Potions. As they made their way from the Great hall after breakfast they found that the Potions hallway wafted, strangely, several different aromas. Arriving late, as per usual, the boys just caught the remnants of Slughorn's lecture. They stood, rather awkwardly at the door until Harry explained that they had misplaced their books.

''Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine'' the professor intoned. ''Get your books out.'' he continued before turning back to the other students.

"Professor." Harry said awkwardly as he shuffled nervously. "We seemed to have misplaced our books."

"Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard." He said pointing to the rickety old cupboard in the corner. The boys made their way to the cupboard and noticed there were only 2, very old and tattered, books. They took one look at each other and their hands lunged in to grabbed the best looking one for themselves.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Harry raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.

Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione. "Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known… Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too… Who can —?"

Hermione's hand was fastest once more.

"lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

Harry too had recognized the slow-bubbling, mud-like substance the second cauldron, but did not resent Hermione getting the credit for answering the question; she, after all, was the one who had succeeded in making it, back in their second year.

"That is correct, Ms. … "said Slughorn, as he trailed off not knowing her surname. "Granger, sie." She finished off for him.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Lyra Lestrange, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. Harry was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Nott, who was standing off to the side lifted his head slightly eyeing the vial of liquid. Harry caught his interested gaze and stored that information for a later date.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off."

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck for the student, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. Recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books!" he paused as the students quickly grabbed for their books and flipped to the designated page. "You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, only once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. In any event - good luck."

Opening the book the first thing Harry noticed, much to his that the previous owner had scribbled all over the pages, so that the margins were as black as the printed portions. Bending low to decipher the ingredients (even here, the previous owner had made annotations and crossed things out) Harry hurried off toward the store cupboard to find what he needed. As he dashed back to his cauldron, he saw Malfoy cutting up Valerian roots as fast as he could.

Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing; this was both an advantage and a disadvantage of Potions, that it was hard to keep your work private. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Hermione, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Her potion already resembled the "smooth, black currant-coloured liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.

Having finished chopping his roots, Harry bent low over his book again. It was really very irritating, having to try and decipher the directions under all the stupid scribbles of the previous owner, who for some reason had taken issue with the order to cut up the sopophorous bean and had written in the alternative instruction:

_Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting._

The sopophorous bean was proving very difficult to cut up. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Can I borrow your silver knife?"

She nodded impatiently, not taking her eyes off her potion, which was still deep purple, though according to the book ought to be turning a light shade of lilac by now.

Harry crushed his bean with the flat side of the dagger. To his astonishment, it immediately exuded so much juice he was amazed the shrivelled bean could have held it all.

Hastily scooping it all into the cauldron he saw, to his surprise, that the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook.

His annoyance with the previous owner vanishing on the spot, Harry now squinted at the next line of instructions. According the book, he had to stir counter clockwise until the potion turned clear as water. According to the addition the previous owner made, however, he ought to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counter clockwise stir. Could the old owner be right twice?

Harry stirred counter clockwise, held his breath, and stirred once clockwise. The effect was immediate. The potion turned pale pink.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione, who was redfaced and whose hair was growing bushier and bushier in the fumes from her cauldron; her potion was still resolutely purple.

"Add a clockwise stir —"

"No, no, the book says counter clockwise!" she snapped.

Harry shrugged and continued what he was doing. Seven stirs counterdockwise, one clockwise, pause… seven stirs counter clockwise, one stir clockwise…

Across the table, Ron was cursing fluently under his breath; his potion looked like liquid licorice. Harry glanced around. As far as he could see, no one else's potion had turned as pale as his. He felt elated, something that had certainly never happened before in this dungeon.

"And time's… up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

"Merlin's Beard Harry! It's prefect!" the professor exclaimed as he watched the leaf he dropped into Harry's potion fizzle out of existence. "Sp perfect I daresay one drop will kill us all." Bringing the class's attention to the front of the room the stocky Potions Master held up the small vial of Liquid Luck. "Here you are, then, here you are — one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, feeling an odd combination of delight at the furious looks on the Slytherins' faces and guilt at the disappointed expression on Hermione's. Ron looked simply dumbfounded.

Nobody else was looking. Harry bent low to retrieve the book, and as he did so, he saw something scribbled along the bottom of the back cover in the same small, cramped handwriting as the instructions that had won him his bottle of Felix Felicis, now safely hidden inside a pair of socks in his trunk upstairs.

_This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince._

"The Half-Blood Prince." Harry whispered as Ron came into earshot, the black-haired boy had yet to notice. "Who the bloody hell is that?"

Hermione who was still rather angry at Harry for the Quidditch incident had heard the last portion of his question to himself. "How did you do it?" she asked in a curiously cold tone. She couldn't keep the ice from her tone, even if he still hadn't realised the damage he'd done to her. "How did you get it so perfect, you didn't even follow the proper instructions?"

Harry looked up, surprised at her tone and went towards her holding out his arms. He only noticed at the last minute, her flinch as he drew closer to her. "Mione, what's wrong?" he asked clearly perplexed at her behaviour. "What did I do wrong?"

Ron looked between his two best friends as the temperature in the corridor went down to rapidly. Pulling them into an abandoned classroom before Hermione could blow up in public; Ron thought to himself what could get Hermione so riled up. But then he remembered Ginny. Ginny and Harry were now attached at the hip. The redhead slowly backed away and cast a silencing spell on the door of the room as he closed it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WORNG?" Hermione finally exploded as her face grew steadily red. "What didn't you do wrong should be the question you arse." She said heatedly not minding for foul language. She was too caught up in all her feelings to care about the consequences of her words. "You bloody well know that I love you, yet you go and snog Ginny behind my back. Wait, no, not behind my back! You snogged her right in front of my face at the Quidditch celebration!"

Harry just sat there stunned and motionless. He had never seen Hermione so angry, so aggravated. She was never this aggravated even when Malfoy baited her. He wanted to apologise, he wanted to plead for her forgiveness and get things back to the way they once were. He knew that this hope was all in vain, nothing would be right again, Ginny was always hanging off his arm smirking in triumph. She had finally sunk her claws into her childhood sweetheart. Harry looked anywhere but at the eyes of his girlfriend, who seemed to be seething to the point where her magic crackled dangerously about her.

Out of nowhere, a vase came hurtling at his head as she began to speak in a low threatening voice. "You don't get to even apologise, Harry James Potter." Each word punctuated with a flying object. Each object skilfully dodged by harry, who by now was rather scared. "You don't get to explain yourself, you don't even get to reason your action out to me." She screeched as her emotions began to overwhelm her. "You know why?" he shook his head in response when he realised she was waiting for him to say something. "Because we're over." She said in an eerily calm voice.

"W-w-what?" Harry stumbled over the word. He couldn't believe it was end like this.

"We. Are. Over." She said slowly as if she were speaking to a baby. "Leave. Now." She said pointing to the door, as he got up and stumbled over his own feet to make sure he was out of harm's way. What he didn't see as he ran out were tears running down her porcelain cheeks. Tears of anger. Tears of sadness. Most of all, tears of heartbreak.

The door which was flung open by the running Harry now squeaked on its hinges as Hermione lifted her head to find a rather distressed Blaise Zabini, who had rumpled clothing and mussed up hair. "Hermione, Draco's been looking all over for you." He said slightly puffed out "What have you- Are you crying?" he asked genuinely worried, suddenly forgetting that he was meant to take her to Draco.

He notice she had taken her shoes off, without realising that shards of glass, ceramic and other sharp objects littered the floor. She got up and ran to hi, hurtling her body into his arms. Her feet, which had come in contact with glass and ceramic shards, were now bleeding. She cared not for it, instead buried her head in the crook of his neck and cried into his robes.

Slowly pulling the grieving witch away he explained to her that he needed to inform Draco of their whereabouts. A wispy Stallion erupted from the tip of his wand. He spoke directly to it. "Find Draco and tell him that Hermione and I are safe. Tell him the Fifth year's Defence against the Dark Arts classroom ." The patrons nodded its acquiescence, reared on its hind legs and galloped off to find Draco Malfoy.

Draco, who sat with his cousins at a deserted table in the library, was shocked out of his wits when a stunning stallion galloped up to him and relayed Blaise's message with the Italian man's brogue. He instantly jumped up, ignoring the amused and clearly teasing smiles of Lyra and Cassie. He was going to check what had happened to Hermione Granger.

That is how Draco found them. Hermione crying openly in the Slytherin's arms; said Slytherin seemed unsure of what to do and began to look uncomfortable. Blaise, with his harms hurting, slowly handing Hermione off to Draco and made a quick escape. Draco shook his head at his best mate's discomfort. Crying girls were never a man's forte. He too noticed the shards of glass and ceramic scattered all over the classroom floor, as well as her shoes haphazardly tossed to the side. He also noticed blood, staring from the seat in which he assumed she sat in and ending where Blaise once stood.

Her sniffling ceased, her sobs subsided and her eyes remained red-rimmed. She looked up and realised that Draco was holding her securely to his body. "Oh." She said pathetically. "We had tutoring didn't we, during this free period?"

He nodded, but when he heard a distinct 'plop' he turned to look for its origin. His gaze landed on her blood drenched feet. "Sodding hell, Granger." He muttered under his breath. He was doing a lot of that lately, he mused to himself. Speaking louder this time, "Are you trying to kill yourself, witch?"

"You almost sound as if you care." She said as she kept close watch of him as he began healing the cuts on her feet. He still looked somewhat uncomfortable, so she tried to diffuse the tension with a joke. "Don't make a habit of it, might just ruin your reputation Draco." She laughed softly, that was a noise dearly welcomed by his ears; a sound reminiscent of an angel's voice.

"Daft witch." He exclaimed in humour. Her plan had clearly worked; he began conversing with her like he would with his cousins and friends. "Clearly I care. It seems you have a penchant of finding comfort in me." He said playfully has he waggled his eyebrows. "You are in no way fit to tutor me, right now. Sit and tell me what happened. Don't let it get out, Granger. Or you'll find yourself in a tough spot." He said looking at her seriously, but the quirk of his mouth gave away his playful demeanour.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy!" she exclaimed loudly, poking his stomach. "Don't you dare threaten me. That wasn't very gentlemanly." His shocked expression at the use of his full name, amused her to no end.

"Come on, if I can't tutor you, we can at least do some revision using flash cards." She said to him, earning her a glare and a sigh of exasperation. "Don't you complain, mister. We do one hour, and you can sit and listen to me curse out Harry Bloody Potter."

"It's a good thing that Snape let us off Study Hall." Draco smirked; it was good to have retribution against his nemesis, in the form of Potter's best friend cursing the sod's name. The twinkle in his eye that never existed before became rather apparent. He watched as she conjured the cards and began asking him mundane questions about the transfiguration course framework. He smartly replied, "That's what you're here for. To teach me, remember?" This earned him a quick slap across the back of the head. He rubbed his head gingerly. "I was joking, you violent little thing. That actually hurt."

Hermione's dramatic intake of breath had Draco worried for a second until she burst into laughter. "Wonders shall never cease." She said between her bouts of giggles and outright laughter. "First Draco Malfoy cares for me, and now the Prince of Slytherin can joke. I thought it impossible, almost unbearable." She added, dramatically throwing the back of her hand across her forehead and pretending to faint. Draco caught her and laughed at her antics.

The hour of flash card studying flew by in a blur of laughter and playful banter between the Slytherin and Gryffindor. Before they knew it, they sat on a transfigured –thanks to Draco's new skills- comfortable red and silver futon.

A piece of parchment dropped from the book in her lap onto the floor. Hermione turned to pick it up, and only regretted it the moment she read the contents of the wretched parchment. It was one of the many love notes she and Harry had shared in their time together. Summoning one of her abnormally large stuffed teddy bears, she gave every ounce of her energy she had left and hugged the poor bear within an inch of its life.

"Easy there Granger, don't want to kill the bear." He said as he eased the bear out of her surprisingly firm grip. "Talk to me, what happened while we were looking for you?"

"The prat had the gall to ask me what he had done wrong." She said in a soft voice, a voice with Draco had never heard her speak with. She almost seemed as small as she sounded. "He didn't have to ask for forgiveness, he was never good at hiding his true intentions. Wouldn't even let him get a word in."

Draco merely nodded for her to go on, he was afraid of what might come next. She had yet to account for the broken glass and ceramic vases. For once in his life, he actually pitied Potter. If Hermione's punch in their third year rendered him bedridden in the Hospital Wing for a week – no exaggerations- he dreaded to think what damage could have been caused if one of those vases had made contact with any body parts.

The two students sat there and chatted until the late hours of the afternoon. Hermione decided that things were going to change.

A/N: So I decided, against better judgement again, that I'd post this chapter. Enjoy and Review. I'll probably post the next two chapters within a month or so. Uni work is piling up.


	12. Part XII: The Slug Club

**Part XII**

The term, as it were, flew past in record time. Three months seemed like merely days. Although, for Draco it seemed the fates were out to get him. He still refused to believe that Hermione Granger was his life mate. It was unfathomable. Preposterous. Idiotic. His father would not be happy. And his ancestors? Rolling in their expensive and regal graves. Besides, she'd never forgive him for being a major prat to her for the past five years.

The Slug Club. It was the one thing Blaise would not just let go. The weeks in between the night the new Potions professor was introduced and the beginning of December were... Interesting to say the least. The Slug Club, a special and singled out batch of students that looked as if they held potential or had influential relatives. One could have questioned.

''Potter, of course, was invited to the Christmas party.'' he complained to Draco, Adrian and the girls, who were waiting for Hermione to arrive. It seemed, as of late, the Chosen One and the ever blundering sidekick took to ignoring Hermione more often.

Cassie was casually leaning against the table, Adrian was searching for books, Draco had his head on the table and Blaise was sitting on said table when Hermione found them. ''Shut it, Blaise.'' she reprimanded as she sat on the chair next to Draco. ''I don't want to hear it.''

''Bad day?'' Adrian asked as he rounded the corner and bumped into Cassie, running his fingertip along her arm. She covered up a slight shudder at the contact as he placed the books down.

''Bloody twat'' Hermione said loud enough for the group to hear. Never in their wildest thought would they think the Miss Hermione Granger could utter a curse word. ''Where does he get off telling me not to hang out with Slytherins when he and Ginerva are off snogging in an abandoned classroom. And when Ronald isn't playing chess, stuffing his face or talking about Quidditch; he's exchanging saliva with that slag.''

''Well, looks like dinner is a lost cause now.'' Draco mumbled. He really didn't need those images floating in his head.

''Excuse me, while I vomit.'' Hermione said getting up only to move to a desolate corner and vomit in a conjured dust bin. With a quick 'Evanesco' both dust bin and contents were eradicated from sight, she popped a piece of gum in her mouth on the way back to the table. ''Ugh.''

''Not to be a downer.'' Lyra said, ''Potions with Sluggy.'' Usually the double potions session was bearable, by that was when Snape was taking it. The whole table heaved sigh of resignation.

''Ugh.'' Blaise said in disgust. ''Ten Galleons says that there'll be an announcement about another slug club meeting. Or worse, a Christmas shin dig.''

Just as Blaise predicted, Slughorn had invited Potter, the Weasley girl, himself and Hermione. A Christmas party. Although, a dinner function was to be held a week before Christmas. After the class Hermione was walking down the dungeon halls when suddenly an arm snaked out and grabbed her by the waist. It pulled her into a deserted classroom. ''What the hell, Mione?'' the person who she finally realised was Harry, said. ''What is wrong with you! Seamus saw you hanging around with Slytherins in the library. Are we not your friends?'

''FRIENDS?'' ''FRIENDS DON'T IGNORE EACH OTHER! YOU EXPECT US,'' she paused and gesture between them ''TO STILL BE FRIENDS WHEN YOU BLATANTLY SNOGGED GINNY IN FRONT OF ME?'' she paused again to take a calming breath and begin with a lower register. ''It might not have occurred to you, but those _Slytherins _you speak of seem to know my moods better than you and Ronald do. Maybe that's because they're not off snogging girls in classrooms or broom closets.'' Not letting him speak, she stormed out of the room in a huff.

She stormed through the castle and up to the Astronomy Tower where she calmed down further. Summoning some parchment and a quill she wrote several notes. One to Blaise and one to Harry. Once her thoughts subsided, she allowed her mind stray to thoughts of the strange behaviour of Theodore Nott. Minutes later another note was folded and sent zooming to the Slytherin dorms. Destined for the 7th year boys room.

Meanwhile, the boys sat in the common room with their backs facing the portrait hole. Not turning around when they heard Salazar complain about unworthy students sending things flying through him. It was no surprise that they scratched their heads in annoyance as letters unceremoniously poked them relentlessly. Grumbling unintelligably, the retrieved their respective letters; Adrian, completely content that a letter was not festering him.

Blaise summoned one of his quills and penned a short response, sending the note speeding off once again. He had written:

_Taking Lyra to the Christmas party. Be safe, don't let Potter get to you._

_-B_

Draco, who had a look of surprise and an indignant put-upon expression on his face. ''It seems She just asked me to Slughorn's party.'' Blaise and Adrian smirked at him before he continued. ''On a much sombre note, it seems we are not the only one's to notice Nott's strange behavior.'' that sent the room into a uncommon silence, each to their own thoughts.

Much the same was happening in the Gryffindor boys dorms. The letter landed on Harry's lap softly as he was playing a losing game of wizards chess with Ron. It said that she had noticed something 'off' with Theodore Nott. They had to meet up and discuss things; along with some kind of warning to check his mail at all times. However, this did not mean she was forgiving him.

The next day found Harry and Hermione in the library whispering covertly behind a thick textbook until she stood up to place her books back. Walking through the hallways of the library and stopping at a certain shelf she began talk.

''You're at perfect liberty to kiss whoever you like.'' she said as she let a book hover in mid air, walking away as it reshelved itself. ''I don't care. Was I unerring the impression that we'd be attending Slughorn's christmas party together? Yes. But now given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements.''

''Hermione, I'm sorry.'' he apologized again for the pain he had caused. ''I'm not taking Ginny, it seems. Ron's making sure of that. Well, who are you going with?''

''Uhm..'' she trailed of awkward replacing another book. ''It's a surprise. Anyway, it's you we've got to worry about. You can't just take anyone.'' by this time they had stopped at the end of an isle ad lent on opposite benches, facing each other.

To continue her lecture she mover to his right and stood infront of him. ''See that girl over there?'' she asked nodding her head towards the girl sitting by the window directly in front of Harry. ''That's Romilda Vane. Apparently she's trying to smuggle you a love potion.''

''Really?'' he asked. Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder looking rather smug with himself he was pulled out of his momentary lapse when Hermione snapped her finger in his face. ''Oi, she's only interested in you because she thinks you're the chosen one.''

''But I am the chosen one.'' he said cockily. This caused Hermione to pick up parchment sitting in her palm and slap him over the head with it. ''Ok, sorry. Um, kidding.'' he said wincing from the hit. ''I'll ask someone I like, someone cool.''

it was the night of the party and Lunatics who wore a pinkish layered dress with grey translucent stockings and matching heels, stood at the end of the doorway leading to Professor Slughorn's party venue. She heard the soft tap of male dress shoes on the floor behind her as she stood there fidgeting with her hands. It was Harry, decked out in black formal dress robes.

''I've never been to this part of the castle'' Lunatics admired airily. ''At least not while awake. I sleepwalk, you see. That's why I wear shoes to bed.'' Without noticing, they had passed a very stressed and very morose looking Theodore Nott sitting by the steps next to the corridor.

Several minutes later said Slytherin found himself staring at the blank wall on the seventh floor. Closing his eyes he called for the room of hidden things. A door appeared soon after, pulling it open and entering whilst watching for any onlookers; he began to search out the object of his mission. Revealing a ancient black Vanishing cabinet by pulling a rather old and dusty cloak off of it he looked at it in awe.

Placing a green apple in the cabinet he closed the door and whispered a spell. Reopening the door he found it had disappeared. Repeating the same mantra and actions another time, he found that the apple reappeared with a bite taken from it. Picking it up, he inspected it.

On her way to the dungeons to pick up her friends, Hermione bumped into a rather over-enthusiastic Normal McLaggen. The said boy flirted outrageously until Draco had found the two and shooed McLaggen off with a flick of his wrist.

Making their way to the party a comfortable silence surrounded the atmosphere. reaching the doors, Blaise took the left door and Draco the right. Opening it just enough to allow their dates through the boys smiled at the blushes that adorned Lyra and Hermione's faces.

The room was understated yet elegant. Gold and silver material was used as drapes, pulled back with back satin elders. For each pillar or corner in the room, a set of drawn back drapes hung off it elegantly.

Standing in the middle, having his photograph taken with Professor Slughorn, was Harry. Neville who wore a white and black butlers uniform came up behind Harry and offered the latter a drink. Turning the offered down Harry spotted Hermione slipping through the flimsy material leading to the balcony.

Following her he began talking to her. ''Hermione, what are you doing? And what happened to you?''

She replied in puffy voice, ''Oh, I've just escaped. I mean I left Cormac up at the mistletoe.'' finishing off awkwardly.

''Cormac, that who invited?'' Harry asked in an incredulous tone.

''No, I invited Draco. He's with Blaise now.'' she said keeping an eagle eye out for Cormac. ''I was the most sensible thing to do since Draco and I are friends.''

Hermione ignored Harry's glare. ''He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant.'' she said as a waited came with a plate of food. ''Dragon Tartar?'' he asked

Both Hermione and Harry declined with a shake of their head. ''Just as well, they give one horribly bad breath.'' he said in an amused tone.

''On second thought, it might keep Cormac at bay.'' she said grabbing the plate of the appetizers. ''God, here he comes.'' she ducked underneath the veil after she handed Harry the plate, making a quick escape.

The strapping boy had found his way to Harry and began to chat with the bespectacled boy. ''I think she just went to powder her nose.'' he said handing the plate of food to McLaggen.

''SLippery jinx, you friend is. Nice to work her mouth too.'' the sandy haired boy said as she crammed a bunch of Dragon Tartar balls in his mouth. ''What is it that I'm eating by the way?''

''Dragon balls.'' Harry stated as McLaggen went a green colour just as Snape stood before him. He vomited on the professor rather unceremoniously. ''You've just bought yourself a months detention, McLaggen.'' the Potions Master drawled. ''Not so fast, Potter.'' she scolded as Harry attempted to slip away.

''Sir, I really think I should rejoin the party. My date..'' he trailed off searching for Luna in the crowd of students.

''..can surely survive your absence for another minute or two. Besides I only wish to convey a message.'' The Death Eater turned spy drawled.

''A message?'' asked Harry.

''From Professor Dumbledore.'' Snape drawled yet again. He asks me to give you his best and he hopes you enjoy your holidays. You see, he's travelling. And he won't return until term resumes.''

''Travelling where?'' Harry asked more panicked this time. His question was only answer by a blank stare. Snape then walked away without another word.

There was a rukus at the door, Argus Filch walked in manhandling Theodore Nott. ''Get your hands of me, you filthy squib.'' the boy who was dressed in a black suit said as she was being hauled in by the collar of his coat.

Hermione caught sight and nudged Draco. ''Nott.'' she said simply.

''Professor Slughorn, sir.'' the caretaker began in his scratchy voice. ''I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party.''

Draco inspected Nott's expression carefully. Fear and disgust apparent on his face. ''okay, okay!'' Theo interrupted loudly. ''I was gatecrashing. Happy?''

''I'll escort him out.'' Snape stepped forward and glared at the brunette Slytherin boy.

''Certainly,'' the student sneered. ''Professor.''

Slipping out after informing Hermione and Blaise, Draco followed Nott and his Head of House but the door discreetly until he was told to show himself.

'Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?'' Nott said agitated before Snape pushed him against the corridor wall, Draco did nothing to stop it. Draco stood behind the professor smirking at his fellow Slytherin.

''I swore to protect you.''he held his wand against the student's throat. ''I took the Wizard's oath.''

''I don't need protection. I was chosen for this. Out of all others. Me! I won't fail.''

''You're afraid Nott. You try to conceal it. Let Draco and I assist you.'' Snape surged on.

''No. I was chosen. This is my moment.'' the boy said, his voice thinning out. He stormed down to the dungeons leave Snape and Malfoy in the corridor.

''Just remember Draco, I took the Unbreakable Vow. Should both you and he fail.. '' he trailed off leaving Draco in the corridor staring at the black robes billowing.

Unbeknownst to the three Slytherins, Harry Potter had been listening in on their conversation. Things were going to get that much more complex.


	13. Interlude: To Stand on Giant's Shoulders

**A/N:**** The Unbreakable Vow scene is taken for the movie. This chapter is more of an insight into the puzzle that is Professor Snape.**

**-Vyncie**

**Part XIII**

Upon entering his quarters, Severus Snape summoned his Penseive and extracted the memories and delve into them.

It was a dark and dreary day, the rain petted down mercilessly. The Potions Master sat in his study at Spinner's End, when he began to hear whispers just outside his the wall he sat against. Minutes later he heard shuffling outside his study door.

Allowing his Daily Prophet to fold in half in front of him, he observed the two women infront of him. Peter Pettigrew stood at the door waiting.

''Run along Wormtail.'' Snape snapped snarkily as he wished his wand aggressively.

''I know I ought not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbade me speak of it.'' Narcissa Malfoy began in a soft yet controlled voice.

''If the Dark Lord has forbidden it you ought not to speak'' Snape stated as he looked toward Bella who was fiddling with something from his bookshelf. ''- put it down Bella. We mustn't touch what isn't ours.'' he sniped in a clipped tone. At this warning Bellatrix harshly put/down the object where she had first found it.'' Snape continued. ''As it so happens, I am aware of your situation, Narcissa.''

'You? The Dark Lord told you?'' The younger of the Black sisters asked in outrage, her eyes widening. Had it not been such a tense situation, it could have been called comical

''Your sister doubts me.'' Severus intoned in a sort of mocking tone. ''Understandable, over the years I've played my part well. So well, I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time. Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it.'' He finished just as Bellatrix snorted in disdain.

''I don't doubt you Severus.'' Narcissa spoke up, as she held her glass of wine to her lips.

"You should be honoured Cissy." As should Draco."

"He's just a boy." She stated, motherly love and instinct kicking in.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco." He said swirling the brandy in his tumbler around, mulling on all the possibilities.

"Severus." The blonde pleaded still with the air if aristocracy.

"Swear to it." She challenged him. Narcissa look up and dared Snape with her gaze. " Make the Unbreakable Vow." She rounded on him whispering in his ear. " It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort. When it matters most, he'll slither into his hole. Coward."

"Take out your wand "Snape enunciated every word slowly, as if talking to a young child.

Casting the charm, three separate strands of golden wisp wound their way around Narcissa and Snape's intertwined arms. "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will." The first one glowed bright yellow.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm."

"I will." The second band of golden mist sizzled in the alre4ady tense air.

''And, if Draco should fail, will yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?''

"I will." The final glow of the three threads dissipated and the two adults unclasped their hands. Each feeling the weight of their promise and life altering oath.

The next memory engulfed the Potions master, soon enough he found him standing behind himself looking onto the scene of Theodore Nott's parents begging for a Wizard's Oath. Apparently they had wanted protection for their son as well.

''In Life's name, and for Life's sake, I assert that I will employ the Art of which is Its gift is Life's service alone. I will guard growth and ease pain. I will fight to preserve what grows and lives well in its own way; nor will I change any creature unless its growth and life, or that of the system in which it is par, are threatened. To these ends, in the practise of my Art, I will put aside fear for courage,and death for life, when it is fit to do so- looking always toward the Heart of Time, where all our sundered times are one and all our myriad worlds lie whole, in That from Which they proceed.'' Snape recited as he clasped Theodore Nott Senior's hand in his, a fiscal bond formed between the two. Another bond not to be broken. Once broken can only result in the death of Snape. Another life promise made.

A think and heavy fog overtook the memory and launched the owner out of the Penseive. The Potions master mulled on his decisions over a pint of Firewhiskey.

Complex indeed.


	14. Part XIV: Of Lestrange Manor and it

**Part XIV**

It was the night before the end of term; Cassie sat in her bed slowly nodding to sleep. Hours later, on the morning of the next day Cassie woke in a cold sweat. Panting she again summoned the pensieve and placed her vision in the bowl of viscous transparent liquid.

Walking to the common room after throwing a robe on, she grabbed her clothes and went for a shower. Exiting the bathrooms only half an hour later, Cassie felt refreshed and ready to pack her belongings.

The castle was a bustle of excited students, ready to board the train headed for Kings Cross Station. Student hurried around each other exchanging gifts, hugs and conversation. Only minutes later was the Platform at Hogsmeade playing host to a large gaggle of students waiting to board the train, snow feel softly onto the ground. Christmas was coming.

With a final whistle of delight, the train pulled out of Hogsmeade ready for the trip through the snow covered landscape of Scotland and England. In the train the children were changing out of school robes into muggle clothing and casual clothing. In one of the compartments in the middle carriage, sat Ron and Harry. They were discussing what Harry had heard in the halls just a couple of nights ago.

''Are you sure that's what you heard?''' Ron asked clarifying what Harry had just uttered.

''The Unbreakable Vow.'' Harry repeated.

''It's just you can't break the Unbreakable Vow.'' Rom said stating the obvious.

''Funnily enough I figured that out myself.'' Harry deadpanned ''So what happens when you break an Unbreakable Vow?''

The room went cold and frigid, just as the weather outside was. ''You die'' Ron simply replied, not beating around the bush.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin compartment, Draco, the boys and the Lestrange sisters sat in companionable silence. Several hours later Draco and the Lestrange sisters found themselves in Diagon Alley, waiting for Rabastan and Stephania.

''Mother.'' the girls greeted as the matriarch of the Lestrange house approached them. ''Girls. Draco.'' she replied curtly and nodded in Draco's direction.

''I can only hope, Draco, that you've been caring for my daughters when I can't.'' Rabastan Lestrange intoned as he strutted up behind his wife, greeting the young Malfoy.

''Daddy!'' the two girls exclaimed in excitement and indignation at the same time. They didn't need protection, they thought.

''But of course, uncle.'' Draco replied, patting the girls on the shoulder whilst grasping his uncle's hand in a firm handshake. With all the pleasantries aside, the adults took hold of the students and apparated to the Lestrange Manor, where they soon found Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

The adults started talking in hushed tones about something or another. This prompted Draco, Lyra and Cassie to move to the girls' private wing. Chatting about random goings on, they traipsed to the west side of the Manor.

Upon entering the common quarters, there were large silver couches placed strategically around a coffee table, a chaise lounge sat elegantly by the hidden fireplace and a large door on the opposite wall lead to what presumable would be the sleeping quarters. Passing through the large Cedar wood door, they found themselves in a dark corridor only lit by flickering torches; very reminiscent of the dungeon corridors back at Hogwarts. In front of them were a set of stairs leading to the upper floors, where Lyra and Cassie would have their quarters.

Draco walked down to the left of the corridor where he found a portrait of his grandfather, looking haughty as ever; the portrait opened and lead to his private quarters. In the middle of the room against the back wall sat a majestic black four poster bed with the custom emerald green hangings. The bed was covered in silver silk sheets, of only the finest quality. At the foot of the bed was his school trunk. To the left side of the door was the doorway which led to the expansive bathrooms, much like those of the prefects bathrooms. Black tiles scattered on the floor creeping to whitewashed walls and a wall to wall floor length charmed mirror.

Rabastan Lestrange, who lived to satisfy his daughters' every whim and fancy, had commissioned the most sought out interior designer in the wizarding world to decorate his daughters' rooms. Despite his rough rude exterior, when it came to the girls he was simply a pushover. When they had requested that a whole level of the west wing was dedicated to their rooms. When he said yes, he hadn't realised that they meant that each of their bedrooms and quarters would take up an entire level. Nonetheless, when they cleared up what they meant their father simply nodded and dropped loving kisses on their foreheads while their mother watched one, scowling something fierce.

On the level above Draco's quarters was Lyra's. She had requested a small library be built into her quarters for easy access when she felt the whim for a light read. Several bookcases lined both the left and right sides of the room that lead from the left wall of her bedroom. A large mahogany desk that was littered with parchment, owl treats and unopened mail stood at the front left hand side of the small library. On the right hand side was a large window that looked out over the well tended back grounds. Next to that window was a day bed laden with soft white pillows with elegant black trim.

The bedroom itself exuded royalty. The room was painted in a rich royal blue, with the night sky bewitched upon her ceiling. Her large king sized bed was placed strategically in front of the large window, pure white sheet covered the large bed, fluffed pillows piled against each other leant against the starkly contrasting wall. The view to which the window looked out upon was bewitched to show the Mediterranean land and seascape; the year previous to the renovation Lyra had visited Greece and fell in love with everything Santorini had offered her.

Her bathroom echoed the sentiment of the view seen from her bedroom window. The large pool-sized bath was currently filled with blue bubbles and warm vanilla scented liquid. Clearly her personal house elf knew her habits way too well. Casting a warming charm on the bath, she slipped from her grand bathroom, back into her room. Her wardrobe and floor length mirror stood to the left of her door.

Further up the stairwell, you would find a large portrait of their ancestor, Cassandra Lestrange. The portrait hid the entrance to Cassie's quarters. Much like her sister's room, Cassie's was painted in pastel green with a majestic four poster bed sitting against the back wall which doubled as a wall to wall window looking out over the English countryside. The bed itself was largely covered in white sheets, the bed skirt was a pewter silver as were the blankets that peeped out from underneath the white comforter. A silver canopy was held up by four large bronze arches. At the foot of the bed stood a chaise lounge in the purest of whites, with black pillows places against the plush upholstery; he trunk lay hidden underneath the chaise lounge.

Where Lyra's library would have been, Cassie had requested by demand a top notch recording studio. Apparently she needed a musical outlet. Upon entering the vast ash door leading from the bedroom to the studio the floors changed from soft, warm rugs to cold hard wooden floors. The main room held muggle appliances –something called computers, her father had notified her- and three doors at the far end of the room. Each lead to a separate recording studio, which were visible thanks to soundproofed and one way windows.

Her bathroom, on the other hand, was reminiscent of a stream found deep in a lush green forest. Each of the walls were painted with trees that would slowly sway in the imaginary wind, the back wall had large rocks protruding from it a water cascade from the top of the rock formation. It was a private oasis.

Without knowing it, they simultaneously settled themselves on the large four poster beds which had been placed in the room prior to their arrival. Travel was always hard on them, and so after a few exchanged words the teens fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning a piercing scream could be hard issuing from Cassie's quarters. Both Draco and Lyra bolted up from their respective bed and ran to find out the nature of the problem.

Bursting through the door, Lyra ran to her sister's side and soothed the screaming girl. ''Shh, we're here. Nothing is going to happen.'' she said rubbing soothing circles on Cassie's back.

''Cass, love, what happened?'' Draco asked from the floor by the bed.

''He- We- They-'' she sputtered, not able to finish her sentences due to the emotions welling within her. She sent a pleading glance to Lyra who completely understood. It was another vision of the future.

The knowing glance shared between the sisters sent Lyra shooting down to her little library for somewhat research shouting that Draco stay and keep Cassie company.

It was several days later when the teens had found themselves sitting in the vast Lestrange library in the ancestral manor. The Lestrange sisters and Draco pored of several tomes of severely useless information. That was until Lyra spotted a slab of information tucked away in a large book in the darkest corner of the library.

She called her sister and cousin over to examine the piece of text. They read together:

_In Greek mythology, __**Cassandra**__ was the daughter of King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy. Her beauty caused Apollo to grant her the gift of prophecy. In an alternative version, she spent a night at Apollo's temple, at which time the temple snakes licked her ears clean so that she was able to hear the future (this is a recurring theme in Greek mythology, though sometimes it brings an ability to understand the language of animals rather than an ability to know the future).__However, when she did not return his love, Apollo placed a curse on her so that no one would ever believe her predictions. She is a figure both of the epic tradition and of tragedy, where her combination of deep understanding and powerlessness exemplify the ironic condition of mankind._

''Perhaps that's how Salazar Slytherin learnt Parseltongue.'' Lyra voiced her opinion, and then she gasped earning the attention of both her cousin and sister.

''What? What is it?'' Draco asked, suddenly worried for his cousin's health sanity or her thought process. She was much like Granger in her pursuits of knowledge. If they wanted to know useless and menial information. ''Share with us your thoughts, oh Slytherin Granger.''

At that sarcastic comment, Lyra shot Draco an icy glare to rival his own and got up to retrieve a heavy tome that had Lestrange scrawled on the spine in thick black letters. ''You don't suppose?'' Cassie questioned with wide eyes ''It can be a possibility though.'' she mused out loud chancing a glance at the completely befuddled Draco.

"Are you saying that Cass is a seer?" Draco asked finally piecing things together rather slowly. "Other than that I don't know what else you girls could be prattling on about. Explain to the knowledge deprived."

"Draco," Lyra said as she shoved the previous book she had been reading out of. "Tell me that there is no coincidence between Salazar Slytherin, Cassandra from the myth and our – mine and Cassie's ancestor- Cassandra Lestrange?"

Draco sat there reading the passage several times before the weight of the matter finally dawned on him. "You don't suppose..?" he trailed off. "What I mean to say is, you think at the Cassandra that this book speaks of is the one who guards Cassie's quarter, hence making her your ancestor and somehow related to the Greek Gods?"

The girls nodded in affirmation. "And," Cassie added. "We may or may not be related to The Dark Lord. Or perhaps that our ancestor knew how to speak Parseltongue and taught Salazar Slytherin. Take your pick, really." She said trying not to shudder at the mere thought of her first suggestion.

A gasp was heard behind the ancient and large ancestral tome at the same time as the wards fizzled and the doors of the library opened to reveal Rabastan, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Stephania, Lucius and Narcissa. Bellatrix was laughing maniacally whilst twisting her wand around her nimble fingers.

Rodolphus spoke up, '' So this is where my favourite nieces are to be found?'' he said chuckling as Lyra dropped her book and walked quickly towards him.

''Cassie, darling.'' Narcissa intoned. ''Come here, Bella and myself have to make sure nothing untoward has happened to you.''

Draco, who hadn't been forgotten, stood by the couches giving each of the men a surly nod and smiling softly at the women- not that his Aunt Bella noticed. ''Girls.'' he said catching the attention of his cousins. ''You still need to explain.''

Rabastan, who was observing the family reunion, eyed the family tome. ''My angel,,, he said dressing Lyra by one of her many nicknames. ''I am hazarding that you have found out your lineage.''

Lyra merely nodded at her father as Lucius reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Despite all beliefs, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy did have a heart; only when it came to his family and close friends. ''Is it at all possible that our ancestor, Cassandra Lestrange, is the same Cassandra the The Greek Sun God Apollo cursed with being able to the future? On top of that, is it true, according to legend, tat she could speak to and understand snakes?'' she asked all in one breath.

Rabastan and Rodolphus looked at Lyra in awe. She had pieced everything together, an ancient family secret was puzzled out by a 16 year old girl. The two brothers nodded, that was enough for Lyra. ''We have reason to believe that Cassie inherited one of those traits.'' Draco said from his position.

Several hours ago, at the Burrow, Harry, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley were discussing what Harry had heard the fateful night.

"Has it occurred to you, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "that Snape was simply pretending —?"

The boy laughed mirthlessly, "Only promising on two different occasions that he'd protect Malfoy and Nott." He replied sarcastically. "Promising death when he can't pull through." The rest of Harry's Christmas was spent agonising over Nott and Malfoy. He obsessed over the vows and the conversation between the three Slytherins.

The adults had explained 'they just had come from the Burrow. Something about an ordered attack on the Weasley's. The three seems merely nodded before bidding good bye to Rodolphus, Bella, Lucius, Draco and Narcissa.

Christmas at the Malfoy household was cold and distant; Draco had received the latest and greatest racing broomstick amongst more expensive belongings. A piece of parchment lay abandoned on the floor, it was all coming at once.

**A/N:****I'd also like to point out, from here on in, events in the books that don't change in this story will be said in passing. Events that I have put my own twist to, will be detailed.**

**Vyncie**

**xx**


	15. Part XV: Dangerous and disastrous plans

**Part XV**

Sitting in her room, left leg tucked underneath her bottom and her right leg hanging limply off the side of her bed, Hermione was reading her favourite book; Hogwarts: A History. A tapping noise interrupted her silent reading.

Untucking her leg and placing her foot on the floor a series of sensations hit her skin. First were that of pins and needles and secondly the cold rising from the wooden floorboards of her room. Retrieving the letter, throwing the owl a treat and motioning for it to wait for a reply she began to read the letter. The familiar neat yet elegant scrawl confirmed who she thought it was from. A gasp of surprise and horror emitted from her mouth as her eyes took in the information half way down the page.

_Granger_

_Father has told me I'm getting the mark. I have no choice. I'll be your enemy in one weeks time._

_I'm sorry._

_Draco Malfoy_

She closed the letter, grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled quickly.

_Draco,_

_I have no idea what to say. I just hope you know what you are doing._

_You probably already know what I'm thinking so don't even think of swaying my thoughts._

_Hermione._

Draco read her response and hung his head, cradling it in his hands. She seemed angry with him, and he didn't understand why he even cared. He could just imagining her eyes hardening and her lips pursing. He needed to talk to Snape.

His flooed activated, alerting the pale man to promptly end his brooding stare into his rapidly cooling camomile tea. ''To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Draco?'' He drawled as he watched his Godson step out from the fireplace.

''The Dark Lord.'' Draco responded shortly. Soon after he felt a presence in his mind, rifling through his thoughts and feelings. He cursed himself for not preparing for an intrusion to his privacy. ''Now that you've seen what you must, shall we talk about what you saw?''

Snape motioned for the aristocratic blonde to take a seat. He then called on his house elf to bring some of Ogden's finest. ''Do you understand what position you are putting yourself in?'' he asked the blonde, seriously.

''But of course.'' Draco responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Last night he had finally pieced the very limited puzzle together. ''She was the reason you...''

''That is not why we are here, though'' Snape snapped, ending that train of thought. ''The Dark Lord can have us both killed, without a second thought, if he gets wind of this meeting.''

''If just to keep them... Her safe.'' he stuttered. Snape saw genuine fear, remorse and desperation. The same desperation he saw in himself the night he held Lily in his arms.

Later that same night, Draco's owl was sent into the dark sky with a piece of parchment attached to its leg. Its destination? Hermione Granger.

The girl sat in her room, trying to will away her anger. She knew that this was to be his fate, she didn't understand why it affected her so. Quickly wiping at the unshed tears she pushed her window open, only to have an exhausted bird fly through it. The owl hooted twice indignantly whilst sticking out it's leg. He was going to wait for a response.

_Granger,_

_I don't know how to say this. In case this finds the wrong hands, burnt it after you've read it. Anything to cover our tracks._

_I've talked to Snape, that should give you more than enough information. You no doubt know of his allegiance. _

_DM_

Her heart slammed against her chest as she read it. It couldn't be, no it couldn't. She retrieved her wand and executed a complex and self-made incantation. ''Ego Autem Custodivi Secreta.'' the script slowly subsided from the yellowy parchment.

_Draco,_

_No, absolutely not! I won't stand for it. It's far too dangerous. The knowledge for me is enough. I refueling to lose someone near to my heat to him._

_That's right, close to my heart, Malfoy. Right up there with the Weasley's, Harry, Blaise and even your cousins. I don't want to deal with even more loss at the end of this war._

_No, don't bother arguing. That's final._

_Hermione_

_PS. Do what you will with this letter. And it's Hermione, not Granger. _

She tied the letter to the owls leg and sent it off with an owl treat. Draco sat on his bed pondering the last couple of days, his choices and his sure fate. Would Granger understand what he was trying to say? Would she understand he was merely protecting her? A swift tapping on the window distracted from his thoughts.

_Granger,_

_It's not your choice to make. I'm doing this whether you like it or not._

_Somehow, Granger, you've began to mean a lot to me. You actually have no idea. _

_I'm doing this. For those who I hold dear._

_Draco._

The correspondence continued like this for the next few days. Hermione Granger, ever the stubborn Gryffindor, refused to understand his hidden meanings and agendas. He knew who and why he was taking this position. But the question was, would he be able to admit to himself that Hermione Granger is not only his mate but his love interest?

It was a dark and eerie night. The clouds, ominous and heavy with evil, loomed over Malfoy Manor. Thunder and lightening crackled every few minutes somewhere far off, yet close enough to hear clearly. Draco sat in his room, looking at his hands with a newfound interest.

A knock interrupted his thought as a voice forced its way through the door. ''Draco.'' The door opened and there stood a haggard and tired Lucius Malfoy. ''The Dark Lord is waiting.''

He stood up and began the long and tortuous walk to the main parlour. ''Don't speak unless spoken to. Keep your eyes to the ground. Block your thoughts.'' His father told him, just before they reached the parlour doors.

As he walked in he realised there were a throng of death eaters standing in a large circle around a lone snake-like figure in black robes. He hid a shudder.

''Ah, young Mister Malfoy.'' the figure hissed, drawing out the 's'. Draco seeped forward, clearing his mind of all thought. ''Come to join the ranks have you?'' he questioned, not waiting for an answer. ''Your arm.''

Draco raised his left arm, pulling his sleeve up to expose the pale flesh of his forearm. His eyes now averted to just below his wrist, where in few painful moments the Dark Mark will be burned into his alabaster skin.

A searing hot pain slivered into his blood, he dI'd everything he could not to flinch back. Showing any sort of resistance or pain was considered weak. He was not weak by any measure.

''Rumours have been circling, Draco, that you are close to the Mudblood.'' the Dark Board drawled whilst replacing his wand into the depths of his black robes. Draco refrained from flinching for the umpteenth time. ''Come now Draco, look at me and deny it.''

Clearing his mind of his bushy haired Gryffindor mate, he looked into the red slits that constituted as Voldemort's eyes. ''I would never sully myself with such filth, my Lord.'' he said confidently.

''Now tell me the truth, Draco.'' the snake-like man ordered in a deadly calm voice. A voice that caused alarm within all those who were present.

''I am not involved with the mudblood, my Lord.'' he said instantly regretting his words, knowing this would somehow get back to Granger. He had let his guard down, if only for a second.

The Dark Lord aimed his wand between Draco's eyes; the blonde went crosseyed with the effort of keeping his eyes on the wand tip. Before he could do anything he screamed. In pain or shock, he wasn't quite sure.

The world went black.


	16. Part XVI: Horrors and Fights

**Part XVI**

The holidays soon came to an abrupt end. News of Death Eater activity sent the wizarding world into a frenzy. Parents requested of Dumbledore to call back the term earlier than previously planned.

Kings Cross was bustling with students. Trying to look over everyone's heads for a certain platinum blue one was bound to be impossible. Lyra and Cassie quickly gave up and clambered onto the train finding the Slytherin carriage, hoping that their cousin would be there already. They were wrong. The comforting arms and words of te boys couldn't even ease their anxiety.

The train ride was quiet and tense.

Cassie and Lyra pushed through the crowd of students cluttering the dungeon hallways. Both Snape and Draco had not been at dinner. When they reached the Professor's quarters they found a bushy haired Gryffindor girl pulling a note from the door.

''Granger?'' Cassie said as they approached the girl just at the same moment that her shoulders shook in silent sobs.

''I told him it was too dangerous.'' she choked out. ''He's in the Hospital Wing.''

The girls nodded dully as they soberly walked up to their destination. Lyra shot her sister a worrying glance. If Granger was this affected by Draco's disappearance it must be rather serious.

''No.'' Hermione said as she opened the large doors that lead them into the Hospital Wing. Her eyes landed on the crumpled form of the blonde boy. She felt numb, as if her heart had stopped beating. She walked toward the bed in question, robotic and clinical- eyes hard and filled with fear. ''Why?'' she asked him once she reached his bedside.

At the foot of the bed, Lyra was staring in shock at Draco's prone form whilst comforting a crying Cassie. Their cousin looked so vulnerable, open to any attack. The girls were speechless. Lyra stood visibly shaking in unbridled anger at the Dark Lord.

The doors slammed open once again. This time revealing two very concerned and flustered looking Slytherins. Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey. Their eyes widened in realisation. Their glances moved from the two sisters finding comfort in each other to the prone form of their friend on the bed, a head of bushy hair could be found where Draco's right hand lay- stiff and lifeless, for now.

A moment later the elderly medi-witch bustled into the room holding several potions, Severus followed short after. The potions master looked paler than usual, visibly worried for his Godson. The room was still for but a moment.

Slowly opening the blond boy's mouth, Madam Pomfrey administered the potions after performing a spell to allow him to swallow. The mood was sombre; no one wished to break the somewhat comforting silence. The sun betrayed the mood of the room, shining its positive and happy ray into the room.

Meanwhile, in Lestrange Manor, the Lestranges and Malfoys sat in the drawing room. The atmosphere was tense. They had began to discuss the idea of Cassie and Lyra being recruited by the Dark Lord. It was clear, to the Stephania, Rodolphus and Bella, that the girls were next in line by blood and through influence to be the next of the teens to be welcomed into the ranks. Rabastan and Narcissa stayed quiet. One would only expect the mother of the seventeen year old boy to speak the least, for her only had faced the wrath of the Dark Lord mere hours ago. It was only natural for her to be worried. Rabastan Lestrange, however, stayed quiet as he didn't wish his girls – to him, they were still his little girls- to have the ball and chain relationship that came with service to the Dark Lord.

''They should be honoured, brother.'' Rodolphus said slapping his brother across his shoulder. ''I'm sure Bella here would love to present Cassie to the Dark Lord.'' at the mention of her favoured neice, Bellatrix sneered- the closest thing to a smile she'd ever get.

This time it was Stephania who spoke up, ''Lucius, would you mind doing the honour of bringing forth Lyra?'' she asked, it a straight forward no-nonsense tone. To which the blonde nodded once in ascension. With that finalized, it was then that Rabastan skulked off to his study to write each of his daughters a letter explaining what was to happen. A house elf was then told explicitly to deliver them to the Lestrange girls promptly, not allowing anyone else to see the content of the letters. A pop was heard and Rabastan leaned back in his chair with a pensive expression painted on his features.

The girls, who sat on their beds, had ashen faces. Madam Pomfrey had dismissed their presence, telling them that her patient needed rest. That is how the house elf found them, quiet and morose caught up in their own thoughts. ''I is sorry, young mistresses Lestrange.'' the elf squeaked in fear of being kicked out. ''Master Lestrange told Flopsy to deliver these to youse.''

The sisters shared a worried glance; their father never sent an elf to deliver his letters. If possible, as they read their letters, their faces blanched further. The, usually loving, missive gave a time and place.

''Cass, this better not be what I think it is.'' Lyra said still remembering Draco's prone form. In response, Cassie dragged her sister down to the lake where they sat and mulled over third fate. They knew it would happen soon enough, but they refused to bow down to a madman hell bent on blood supremacy. Not that they had a choice, in two days time they would hold his mark.

The night had finally come, Cassie and Lyra had holed themselves up in their dorm with the excuse of needing time to process Draco's current situation. Flopsy had popped in and been instructed to take the girls to the designated place.

It was then their fate was truly sealed.

The next day, found the girls in the library studying. That was until they were accosted by Blaise, Adrian and a severely frantic Hermione. The girls looked up from their parchments as they heard furious whispering and heavy breathing.

Lyra cocked her eyebrow and let out a long suffering sigh, ''If you want to say something, come out and say it.'' she said clearly, whilst her sister merely rolled her eyes.

''Where were you last night?'' Blaise asked refusing to beat around the bush. ''Daphne and Pansy told us you were nowhere in sight when they got to the dorms but mysteriously came back into existence early this morning.''

The girls refused to answer and just pitched their left arm unconsciously. Shock registered on Hermione's face as the boys passed it off as a skin irritation of some sort.

''Not you too?'' Hermione whispered beneath her breath. ''No! NO! Why would you?'' she screamed, losing what was left of the legendary self control. Blaise realising this would turn into a full calendar fight, casted a 'Silencio' around the group.

''Not here.'' Cassie said tired, alerting her sister to a change of venue. ''Room of requirement. Fifteen minutes.'' The boys, being totally oblivious to the happenings shrugged and turned to leave before they were stopped by the girls. ''One of you summon the Penseive from the dorms.'' Lyra ordered, without letting them choose. ''Blaise. Go. Adrian can stay and calm Granger down.'' she threw an apologetic glance of the Gryffindor for using the surname missive.

Ten minutes and three paces along the blank wall of the seventh floor found the quintet staring in awe at the room which took form of the shore of the Black Lake. Blaise, who held the shrunken Penseive in his pocket, led them to one of his favourite places by the lake.

Both boys lent forward as if they wished to speak as soon as the group was seated. Cassie raised a commanding hand, silencing the boys swiftly.

Lyra tapped her wand against the enlarged Penseive, gesturing to the group to gather around the floating bowl. ''Hermione, what you're going to see.. You must know-'' the girl nodded swiftly as she understood the pleading tone in which the youngest Lestrange sister talked.

The five students were launched into the darkness of what seemed to be a ill lit dungeon. A dungeon that would be a familiar place soon enough. The two girls entered with Flopsy the house elf trailing after them. They were met by a mad cackle that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, their aunt. Out of the darkness she emerged with a regal platinum haired man dressed in the finest robes leading the way.

''Auntie Bella?''

''Uncle Lucius?'' the girls asked simultaneously, they hadn't been told of this plan.

Without a word, Lucius offered Lyra his arm, which she latched out for dear life. On the other hand, Bella smirked at Cassie who cleared her mind of all thoughts.

''Stand tall, Princess.'' Lucius murmured to Lyra as he squeezed her hand in comfort. ''Don't show him your fear.''

The images blurred in front of the five before it stilled to what looked like a large field in the middle of Country Britain. The snake like man with hands raised above his head as if gesturing to do a curse. The darkness around them suddenly filled with dark magic as he whispered the darkest curse next to _Avada__Kedavra_. '_Mosmordre_' he hissed as the unsightly black mark landed on his new servants' left forearms.

The monster turned to the female on the left and ordered her, '' One tells me you are a seer.'' the girl merely nodded in the affirmative. ''I expect to be told of any new developments.''

''Yes, my lord.'' she said bowing low.

This time he addressed both girls. ''You are to spy on the Golden Trio and report back all that you find.'' No questions. It was an order, that if they disobeyed, that could end in their demise.

Again the scenery changed dramatically to a deserted alleyway on the outskirts of muggle London. A family lay prone on the floor. The mother and father sustained more injuries compared to the teenage son and young girl. A nod was issued, and the sisters knew what they were to do.

The moment the children came into a state of consciousness, Lyrabegan throwing insults at the muggle whilst casting the lightest of curses. ''Worthless piece of human flesh born to this planet.'' she jeered as she threw a particularly harsh hex at the boy who yelped in pain. ''Useless muggle dirt of the universe.'' by this time she had inflicted enough pain that she wouldn't get away without killing them. A bright flash of green lit up the alleyway, another one soon followed. It left the muggle children lying helplessly on the dusty pathway. She refused to wince or show any emotion.

Cassie glanced at her Aunt Bellatrix who smirked in encouragement. The parents, who had watched their children hurt and eventually die, were huddled together in shock. The man struggled to get up, but started to plead with their assassins. ''Torture me.'' Just let my wife go.''

''I don't think so.'' Cassie said affecting the famous Bella cackle. ''I think I'll make you watch as I torture her mercilessly.''

''Crucio!'' she hissed as the woman crumpled to the ground letting out a scream of immense pain which the husband was unable to stop. Cassie held her wand steadily, just long enough to render the woman conscious. Then she turned to the man who was begging for mercy. ''You see, I think what would be great is if I made you do this. Imperio!'' she watched in well veiled horror as the man began to murder his own wife. She cackle again as she realised he was trying to fight a losing battle. ''Don'fight it,s you know you want to.'' Blood, thick and red flowed from her body, as the curse was lifted from the man.

He looked horrified with his actions, trying to wipe his hands of the act. Cassie had no plans to watch this drama, insteadhad she threw a swift killing curse.

The girls turned to their master who smiled in a positively snake-like manner.

It was then the five students found themselves sitting by the makeshift lakeside once again. Hermione had tears in her eyes, the girls stood slumped over in regret for their shameful actions.

Both Blaise and Adrian stood stock still. They knew all of it was an act. Draco had told them in confidence that the girls wouldn't hurt a fly unless under duress.

The girls looked to them in question. The boys shared a glance before Adrian spoke up. ''We need time. Just- We'll find you when we have come to understand why you did this.'' he paused allowing Blaise to continue. ''I still can't believe you didn't tell us the first time around. Clearly you don't trust us implicitly.'' they turned and walked off.

Unbeknownst to the blonde in the hospital wing, the fight that took place cemented a feeling in the brunette Gryffindor that would soon be known to him.

Sitting up in his hospital bed, knees propped up and a textbook lying open next to him, he realised something. Whenever Hermione had omens to check up on him or when he heard she had spoken up for him, he felt a decidedly un-Slytherin feeling of warmth flow through his blood. He also felt the need to protect her at all times, no matter what the cost.

She, Hermione Granger, is his, Draco Malfoy's mate. This didn't seem to bother him. That knowledge made him squirm and question his feelings towards the smartest witch of their age. The fact that any thought that passed his mind that contained her made his heart beat that much faster, was not helping. _Let__the__inner__battle__begin_, he mused to himself. _**There**__**will**__**be**__**no**__**battle;**__**you**__**just**__**need**__**to**__**open**__**your**__**eyes.**_ He popped an eye open, the deep thinking had sent his already dropping eyelids closed, when he realised someone was talking to him. No one was there. _**Just**__**your**__**conscience**_.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was tied up with loads of work from uni. There might be a few chapter updates within the next months, I have finals so forgive me. In light of this, I have restructured by story and have come to the conclusion it will be 26 chapters, instead of 21. **

**-Vyncie**


	17. Interlude 2: Disparities and Deductions

**Part XVII: Interlude 2**

Cassie stomped around the dungeons for a while, fuming. She had destroyed quite a few things in the commons –which the room of requirement had gladly offered- before moving on to the dorms. There her personal house elf popped in holding a trunk full of Ogden's finest. She pulled a bottle from her stash and took a nice long pull. She looked around the room, surveying the damage, but not caring enough to do anything about it just yet. She drank until she had downed nearly half the bottle, before tossing it aside.

She flopped onto her bed as she played the incident over and over, agonizing she knew that he had every right to be angry with her, but what bugged her was the issue of him caring as much as he let on. She knew he'd understand her loyalty to Draco and that it was bound to happen. So, why did it seemed like he felt betrayed that she'd take the mark? She mulled everything over, giving weight to every passing thought. Even when it was clear to her that she should find him and apologise.

Her pride stopped her. She disliked being wrong. Pushing her pride aside, Cassie repressed and tidied herself up and headed for the one place she knew he would find refuge. The Quidditch Pitch.

She was not one for heights, but she felt the need to explain herself. Even if it meant putting herself in an uncomfortable and vulnerable situation. Summoning Lyra's broom she mounted it and kicked off the ground. Praying to all the deities above, she looked around for Adrian, for her safety. She spotted him hovering next to the far end of the pitch by the highest goalpost.

The wizard in question refused to turn around the moment he heard the witch shouting for him. Hadn't he made it clear that he didn't want to be disturbed? Shaking his head he kept his place as she floated closer and closer. He knew, thanks to Draco, that Cassie didn't like flying much. This knowledge didn't help his resolve to ignore her.

Softly uttering his name as she entered his personal space, she came face to face withal decidedly calm looking Slytherin. This startled her, she had expected anger. Raising her hands in surrender, she began speaking calmly. ''Adrian. Just give give me a chance to explain...'' she said before swallowing her pride. ''... And to apologise.''

The wizard gave no indication of weather he would allow her to continue, but gestured for them to fly down to the Slytherin stands for this discussion. The witch refused, trying to prove a point which she herself hadn't really grasped as of yet.

The couple in the air made no move to speak. The tension thick in the air, Cassie broke he eerie silence with a heavy sigh and began to explain. ''Ade..'' she began with her nickname for him, ''It was really a last minute thing...'' she trailed off as he merely stared at her pushing her silently for more information, she abided by his request.

The wind howled and whipped Cassie's hair about, carrying Adrian's almost unheard question. ''Why did you not tell me?'' a barely there whisper, a tone she had never heard him use. Ever. To anyone.

Meanwhile inside the castle, against her best thoughts, Lyra went in search for Blaise. Who, up until the current moment, was stealthily ignoring her attempts for a chat. Giving up on the foot search she conjured her patronus to find the Italian boy. "Blaise, why are you constantly evading and avoiding me? Let me explain." The cat opened its mouth as if to meow in accordance with what she said "Find him and tell him."

Ten minutes later, in the privacy of her dorm room a large stallion trotted into her room and stood by her bed proudly. His voice resounded through the room, "No. Just leave me alone. Don't bother finding me, and don't send a reply back. Just. Stop."

Blaise sat in the library in his usual dark corner, homework pushed aside and fingers massaging his temples. He could never focus on work when he and someone close to him had a fight. He deemed his pile of parchments useless as his mind flitted back over to why he had walked away. She didn't trust him, it was plain and simple. So simple yet one of the hardest things he had done.

He heard the unmistakable sound of the library door opening. Not many people decided to come in to the library this late. He wondered who it was.

She crept into the library, attempting to make as little noise as possible. _Creak!_ ''Blast!'' She cursed under her breath. ''So much for being sly.''

Blaise heard someone curse and realised Lyra had ignored his request to be left alone. What he hadn't counted on was her stubborn and foolhardy nature. He sighed and decided to give her his full attention. But by that time she was well into her explanation.

''... You see, Uncle Lucius and daddy barely allowed us the time or the liberty to tell anyone else...'' she trailed off as he barely listened, still quite miffed with the witch who sat before him. His large hand was slowly curling into a fist, a fist that a few seconds later hit the desk in absolute anger as he threw up a silent and wandless silencing spell.

''You, should have took me aside...'' he said still trying to rein in his anger before he let loose. ''AND BLOODY WELL TOLD ME!''

''Why do you even care?'' Both girls had screamed simultaneously, unbeknownst to each other.

The events following that unified exclamation can be described as dramatic.

Realising her mistake a little too late, Lyra began mapping out quick exit strategies in her head_.__Self-preservation,_ she told herself. I am too young to die. Blaise advanced on her with a fierce looking expression and predatory gait. She gulped audibly.

Blaise smirked part in victory as he advanced the witch who was soon backed up against the bookshelf. Grabbing her neck and running his hand down her collar bone to end at the bottom of her chin, he delighted in the shudder that went through her. Lifting her chin up he forced her to look into his eyes. "That should be answer enough, Lyra." She whispered. "Tell. Me. Next. Time."

Meanwhile above the Quidditch pitch, due to her dramatic hand waving, Cassie had lost her grip and the broom she was precariously perched on decided to gain mind of its own and hurtled to the ground.

In a swirl of green, black and brown, Adrian followed the witch who was paralysed from fear. Reaching out his hand 10 meters above the ground, he pulled her onto the front of his broom wrapping his arms around her waist. Landing softly on the ground, Cassie prompt fell to the ground, her legs unable to hold her up anymore.

''Never do that again.'' Adrian warned sternly, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat. He wasn't entirely sure if that was a warning for flailing arms or lying by omission. He gathered her in his arms and caught all her tears with his thumbs. He smiled at her and dropped a kiss on her head.

The weeks leading up to Valentine's Day were hectic. Flowers, presents and what not surrounded every girl. Each corner you turn there was always a girl crying of happiness or jumping on her boyfriend screaming thankyou's.

"Now, there will be a Hogsmeade weekend on Valentine's Day. Two days away, make sure your notes are signed before you are able to exit to Hogsmeade." McGonagall's magically enhanced voice rang through the Great Hall, silencing what was left of the chattering.

Meanwhile an owl fluttered up to Gryffindor tower, landing on the window sil that happened to be an entrant to the 6th year boys' dormitories. Sqwaking, the owl plopped down on Harry Potter's bed shaking of the shockingly pink and completely garish heart shaped box before flying off again.

The day passed with little dramas. Hermione had chosen to drop a line and spend some time with Ron, who had somehow detached himself from Lavender's lips. They were walking down the hallway when they spotted Harry with his arms around Ginny. Ron's face screwed up in disgust as Hermione subtly bade her exit as the red-headed boy nodded.

Moonlight shone in from on the the three windows of the boy's dormitories, casting a dim and slightly haunting light in the room. Ron, who sat by the window separating Harry's and his bed stared out at the moon in a wondrous haze. On his bed lay the half eaten box of potion-tainted chocolates.

If one were to ask Ronald Weasley what had happened that night, he would merely say that he had eaten a bunch of chocolates, found himself lying on the ground of Horace Slughorn's office and finally had some recollection of being levitated to the Hospital Wing. Little did he know he had come close to death that very night.

The next morning found the Hospital Wing somewhat crowded. Mineral McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn found themselves standing by the foot of the bed that housed the aforementioned Weasley. They were quickly followed by a worried Hermione who had received a cold reception from the Boy-Who-Lived. She ignored him and placed herself by his bedside, grabbing hold of his hand. She'd have a word with him later.

Minutes later a worried Lavender Brown scampered into the room and stopped as she spotted Hermione. ''What are you doing here?'' she had asked indignantly.

Hermione, in turn, stood up and replied, ''I'd like to ask you the same question.''

The ensuing battle of dignity, ownership and friendship of one Ronald Weasley ended in Hermione graciously allowing Lavender to take her place by the wizard's bedside.

''Oh, to be young.'' Dumbledore mused out loud. ''Come away everybody, Mr Weasley's well-tended for.''

Both staff and students alike left Lavender by Ron's bedside in peace. Yet, the peace would not last much longer than the journey to exit of the ward.

A hard yank to Hermione's right and she found herself in yet another abandoned classroom. ''What were you thinking?'' asked a furious Harry Potter. ''You hardly speak to us and now you show up?''

Hermione yanked herself out of the bespectacled boy's grasp as she felt her anger take over her whole body as well as her magic. T air around her began to swirl and whip around the room. "How dare you." She said in a low menacing voice, which led to Harry holding his hands in a sort of surrender position. "How dare you think I wouldn't talk to you. In case you were wondering, I was going to talk to you the other day, but I just happened to stumble upon yourself and Ginny snogging- taking part in tonsil tennis, if you will- and excused myself from Ron's side."

Harry's eyes, which were widened almost comically, tried to form words but could only manage a few squeaks, unmanly squeaks at that. Just when he thought she could go on no more she began once more.

"Moreover, if you berate me about who I choose to be friends with again, you will find yourself in a rather uncomfortable position." She groused threateningly as she poked her wand into Harry's side just as a sour looking Professor Snape interrupted their meeting of sorts.

"I see someone's teaching you a lesson Mr. Potter." The Potions Master drawled smirking. "Continue on Ms. Granger, as much I would find joy in excessive damage, we need this poor excuse of a wizard to do his 'job'." He sniped as he swept out of the classroom, robes billowing behind him. He left both students in shock, although Hermione seemed to be the one who recovered first.

Harry cowered; he had never seen Hermione in such a vicious mood. He raised a finger as if to ask permission to speak or to dispute a point. "Hermione." He said trying to rid himself of the quaver in his voice. "Malfoy's been acting strange lately. Not to mention that other quiet Slytherin, Nott."

Anger, rage and shock dissolved into pain and a traumatised expression flitting over her usually calm features. "Harry, I'm not even going to start on Draco. It's not my story to tell." She held in a stray tear at the memory of seeing the prone blonde boy lying on the hospital wing bed. "If you're trying to fish for information on Nott, you'll have to try and befriend one of the Slytherin's because I have not a thought spared for Nott and his comings and goings. "

She swept out of the room reminiscent of the Potions Master and went to hide in her favourite corner in the library. She'd have to get Draco and Harry to talk to each other in civil tones. Somehow.

**A/N: This fic was planned out to be 26 Chapters. However Some chapters have not reached the length first anticipated, therefore the number of chapters will now fluctuate between 23 and 25. **

**I also apologise for the long wait for what may seem such an inconsequential chapter, but I promise it will all be worth it in the end. I'm hoping to get this finished by the 7th of January or the 14th at the latest. **

**-Vyncie**

**PS. I'd also like to mention that some of this was generously written my my lovely best friend and sister, Raylee. **


End file.
